Love was born in hell
by IceMaiden169
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Twincest. Cuando todo te es arrebatado lo único que queda es el deseo de venganza. Bill lo sabe y oculto bajo maquillaje y zapatos altos decide cavar poco a poco la tumba del jefe de la mafia de su ciudad, el hombre que le despojó de todo. Pero entre sus ansias de venganza y muerte, la obsesión con el hombre de confianza de su enemigo lo pondrá en riesgos casi mortales
1. Chapter 1

La noche en la que perdí mi tranquilidad.

Ella era lo único en lo que me podría aferrar.

- Despierta, despierta por favor –me susurró mientras halaba de mi brazo ansiosamente—, hijo, por favor –su voz parecía quebrarse. Estaba llorando.

Apenas pude abrir los ojos y escuché un terrible estruendo en la puerta, ella me levantó del brazo obligándome a ponerme en pie, pero para eso ya era muy tarde.

Cuatro hombres, enormes a mi perspectiva atravesaron el marco de la puerta, mi madre me puso tras ella, y yo, sólo pude abrazarla de la cintura, ya sabía quienes eran.

- Vaya, no estaban tan lejos de lo que había pensado –su voz: gruesa y rasposa retumbó en toda la habitación.

- Déjanos en paz, por favor –suplicó temblorosa, ella apretaba mis manos e intentaba escudarme con su cuerpo—. Te juro que no tenemos nada que ver en sus negocios, sólo déjanos ir.

Él sonrió y los otros hombres a los costados imitaron su acción, no pude fijarme en ellos, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que casi podía comprender. Uno de ellos sacó una enorme pistola y nos apuntó, de inmediato mi madre retrocedió junto conmigo, y aquel hombre de ojos negros y mirada pesada sonrió aún más.

- Lo único que quiero de ustedes. Es que desaparezcan. –espetó con ese tono tan desgarrador como una cuchilla recién afilada.

La velocidad de un parpadeo sería lenta para describir la rapidez en la que él le arrebató la pistola y disparó dos, tres, cuatro veces contra ella; al sentir los impactos, por inercia me hice a un lado sin soltarla; su cuerpo cayó, ambos caímos y la sangre de mis venas se enfrío al tiempo de ver su sangre manchar su blusa celeste.

Ningún sonido salía de mi garganta en ese momento, quise gritar, correr y esconderme, pero mi cuerpo parecía congelado ante el cuerpo quieto de mi madre.

- Lamento tanto tu suerte, bastardo –volví la mirada hacia él y pude notar su rostro con esa enfermiza satisfacción.

Supe que moriría, sin embargo, me levanté para correr al armario que estaba detrás de mí en un intento inútil de salvarme, y fue en ese instante en que las balas me alcanzaron quemando mi piel, cortando mi garganta y enterrándose en el fondo de mi cuerpo, di un giro sobre el piso debido al impacto y caí sobre mi mejilla derecha, dolido, acabado… destrozado.

Él disparó sólo dos veces debido a que las balas se acabaron, refunfuñó e indicó a sus hombres que era tiempo de irse. Aquel espectáculo deplorable de la mujer y el niño se había acabado.

_«Lamento tu suerte, bastardo»._ Su voz taladró mis oídos que parecieron despertarse aún más después de los disparos.

Los pasos se alejaron, y mi cuerpo, paralelo al de mi madre me dejaba ver perfectamente que ella jamás despertaría.

Y fue allí cuando la noche se hizo más fría y oscura, con unas ganas de gritar, correr y pedir ayuda, pero mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía, se desconectó por completo, dejándome inerte, inválido completamente, simplemente mirando el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre.

Mi propia sangre me quemaba, y el dolor parecía duplicarse mientras más segundos pasaban, los pasos desaparecieron y me desvanecí entre la soledad de esa habitación…

Y caí al abismo. Al abismo de los recuerdos.

Abrí los ojos y de un brinco me destapé, entre la oscuridad de la habitación pude recordar en donde me encontraba, miré mis manos que aún temblaban, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, aquel maldito sueño hacía el mismo efecto sobre mí cada noche que me atormentaba; estuve sentado sobre la cama algunos minutos intentando calmarme, recreando en mi mente cada uno de los detalles de ese momento, cuando él se movió del otro lado de la cama, de inmediato puse la mano sobre la gargantilla que cubría parte de mi cuello y lo miré, él seguía dormido.

Salté de la cama y rápidamente busqué mi ropa que estaba regada por la habitación, me vestí lo más rápido que pude y justo antes de tomar el otro par de mis tacones lo miré, tan indefenso y frágil que se miraba recostado boca abajo sobre la cama, que parecía ser el momento perfecto para hacerle visitar el más allá.

Ojo por ojo…

_«Hijo de puta»,_recité en mis adentros mientras cerré la puerta de su habitación. Ese no era el momento, no, aún no.

¿Cómo podrías definir una vida a medias?, existir y no existir, ser bueno y ser malo, complacer y castigar al mismo tiempo, ser algo indefinible, estar en líneas paralelas al mismo tiempo, y a la vez, no estando en ninguna. Ajá, eso era yo; algo indefinible, sin nombre ni edad, sin pasado ni futuro, alguien que solo se guía por sus deseos, por sus placeres, sus impulsos… por su venganza.

No soportaba mirarme al espejo, al menos no cuando era yo. Todos los días era lo mismo, mirar fijamente mis ojos, mejillas o boca, era como una tortura mental que estaba presente siempre, que me recordaba todo lo que no quería recordar, al menos no cuando el maquillaje luchaba por cubrir todo lo que quería ocultar.

Esto resultaría algo exagerado pero, sí, debo admitir esa dependencia de mi rostro al maquillaje. En realidad no podía vivir sin ello, y durante los últimos años se había vuelto mi único cómplice en todo el teatro que era yo todo el tiempo. El maquillaje me funciona como una máscara capaz de disfrazar y alejarlo todo, convirtiéndome en otra persona…

- ¡Amber! –la voz gruesa y varonil se escuchó al otro lado del móvil—, ¿a dónde diablos te fuiste ayer?

Solté una risilla mientras tomaba un poco de jugo y dejaba el celular en altavoz sobre la mesa, él continuó hablando como si yo estuviese temblando al otro lado de la línea.

- …te quiero en mi casa antes de las 9 e la noche, perra. Tenemos cosas de que hablar.

Después de vivir una vida de completa soledad y autosuficiencia, las opiniones de terceros comienzan a ser algo que verdaderamente deja de importar, y más si es que tienes que llevar puestos tacones y faldas todo el tiempo. Las personas van y vienen, y aprenden a vivir con sus iguales a pesar de que estos resulten completamente diferentes; la vida puede ser a veces el peor calabozo de torturas o en su defecto, la mejor fiesta llena de placer y emoción que jamás hayas visto en tu vida.

Esa tarde quería distraerme, olvidar la pesadilla de la noche anterior que había revivido en mi consciencia ese conjunto de sensaciones que quería evitar.

Por eso, el único plan de ese día era caminar, respirar y no hablar con nadie, quedarme con mis pensamientos intentando bloquearlos en una manera que solamente yo conocía.

Después de caminar algunas cuadras y observar aparadores y un sinfín de cosas que no me interesaban decidí hacer escala en un café que se encontraba justo en la esquina de la calle, me asomé por el enorme ventanal que dejaba ver el interior y noté que había pocas personas allí; entré sin mirar a ninguno de esos cuerpos inanimados que eran para mi todos ellos y pedí algo para beber, con la misma actitud pagué y tomé asiento en el lugar más alejado que pude encontrar y me aparté de los lentes de sol que cubrían parte de la cara.

Sentía aun los nervios de la noche anterior, mi mente parecía no dejarme descansar de esa pesadilla que solo había venido a avivar el dolor de las heridas del pasado. Muchas veces había pensado en que lo mejor era desaparecer de la vista de todos y trazar otro rumbo al que podría llamarle vida, pero siempre llegaban esos malditos sueños a recordarme todo lo que me había prometido hacer. A quien había prometido acabar haciéndole morder el polvo como alguna vez lo había hecho conmigo.

- Señorita, su café.

_«Señorita… bah»._ No miré y sólo lo acepté sobre la mesa, saqué el móvil y observé la hora, si bien me iba, podría volver a casa, dormir unas cuantas horas para después ir a ver la estorbosa cara de Dante y sus estúpidos trabajadores.

Me perdí no sé por cuanto tiempo de ese sitio, mirando el tránsito de la gente detrás del vidrio que parecía protegerme, el vibrar del celular me apartó de esa ligera tranquilidad y al contestar era de nuevo ese distinguido hijo de puta.

- ¿A las nueve en tu casa? –dije sin darle tregua a saludar.

Sonrió del otro lado de la línea sabiendo de mi inconformidad a esa actitud que tenía él para querer dominarlo todo, me mantuve en silencio y él continuó:

- Para eso te llamaba, te necesito aquí a las siete. Quiero que hagas una selección de las mejores entradas de este mes… sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- De acuerdo, ahí estaré.

Me puse de pie y tomé mis cosas que estaban sobre la mesa, mientras finalizaba la llamada, miré la hora en el reloj de pared y eran apenas la cinco de la tarde, si quería llegar tranquilo a ese maldito lugar tenía que irme de allí lo más rápido posible.

De repente tropecé contra alguien que se levantaba de su mesa haciendo que aquel café se derramara sobre su camiseta roja y salpicara mis zapatos.

- ¡Idiota! Fíjate por donde… –exclamó agresivamente apartándose de inmediato.

- ¡Perdona! –interrumpí de inmediato tomando las primeras servilletas que vi y pasándolas directamente sobre su costado derecho—. Te juro que yo no…

Me tomó fuertemente de la muñeca apartándome de su ropa, puse resistencia pero él no me soltó, levanté la mirada y lo vi directamente a la cara, era casi de la misma estatura que yo, en su rostro se notaba algo de enojo que poco a poco se ablandó cuando me fijé directamente en sus ojos marrones, fieros pero bastante expresivos, sus labios se entre abrieron para decir algo al momento en que de un tirón me apartaba de su agarre.

- Discúlpame… no vi mi camino –dije algo irritado sobando mi muñeca.

- No, no, no, perdóname tú a mí ¿Te lastimé?, no fue mi intención…

- Estoy bien. –espeté en tono indignado levantando el vaso desechable y poniéndolo sobre la mesa de mala gana.

Terminando de dejar el vaso me dispuse a retirarme pero este inesperado sujeto se atravesó de nuevo y fue en ese momento cuando pude verlo mejor, ya sin ese aire enfadado de segundos atrás.

- Oye, espera, no te enojes –dijo interponiéndose a mi paso—. Perdóname por haberte tratado así.

- No, no fue nada. –dije tan frío como pude, mi actitud de "diva" salía a relucir.

- Oh vamos, al menos déjame reponerte tu café –indicó a lo que yo no me pude resistir—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte sujetado de esa manera...

Y sí, debo admitirlo, mirándolo mejor y más de cerca, él me resultó demasiado atractivo y tentador. Tanto que un rato después terminamos en una de las mesas entablando una charla de aquellas que parecen surgir y entretenerte de la nada. Momentos después, cuando nuestra cafeína diluida se había acabado, salimos y dimos un breve paseo por la calle, el coqueteo era sumamente descarado por ambas partes, cosa que pude darme cuenta desde el primer momento. Había olvidado mis problemas con el tiempo y me dediqué plenamente a nuestra plática que me estaba llevando al centro de la ciudad, justo al otro lado de donde vivo, pero ¿a quién le importa eso cuando tienes a un apuesto y sensual hombre a tu lado?, quizá algo así pensaba él —_figurándome como una chica, claro_—, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba consciente hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

Sin embargo no me preocupaba, ¿qué más podría pasar?

- Oye... emm… -lo sé, soy pésimo para los nombres.

- Tom –a completó él ante mi silencio.

Y como siempre, una sonrisa ablandó el momento de estupidez, me detuve en la esquina y él imitó mi acción.

- Tom, debo irme –continué actuando de la manera más encantadora posible—. Me la pasé muy bien contigo.

- ¿Ah, sí?, entonces por qué no te quedas un rato más, podríamos ir a algún otro… lugar.

El tono en sus palabras era bastante tentador, miré la hora en el celular. Apenas tenía tiempo de llegar.

- Eso suena interesante –agregué halando su camiseta de manera juguetona—, pero no creo que te agrade andar por la calle con la ropa manchada de café.

Él sonrió e intentó tomar mi mano que de inmediato aparté.

- Quizá podemos dejarlo para otro día. –mencioné, y la mirada seductora volvió a azotarme. Comenzaba a saber lo que pretendía.

- A lo mejor ese día puede ser mañana –se acercó un poco más y el olor a su colonia llegó hasta mi por sobre todo el ambiente de la calle.

Permití que se me acercara y volví a sonreír sin decir nada. Ya estaba oscureciendo y la gente que pasaba parecía ignorarnos, al menos eso creí al voltear mi cara hacia el otro lado de la calle; al volver, él ya estaba aún más cerca de mí.

¿A caso pensaba hacerlo?

- Desde que te vi entrar tuve ganas de hacer una cosa…

- ¿Qué cosa?

Una sonrisa de medio lado se escapó en su rostro y su respuesta pareció tan casual y descarada que en ese momento supe que no podría decir que no.

- Quiero besarte.

Lo dijo y sin permiso tomó arrebatados mis labios en un beso sorpresivo y delicioso, toqué su rostro mientras lo dejé adentrarse más en mi boca y cuando los pequeños indicios de mi conciencia me alertaron, me aparté de él de un brusco empujón; quienes iban pasando nos miraron pero eso no pudo evitar la sonrisa satisfecha y cínica de mi acompañante.

Di la media vuelta comenzando a caminar ignorando por completo lo que acababa de suceder.

- Oye –dijo mientras daba algunos pasos detrás de mí—, ¿podré volver a verte?

Me detuve y voltee a verle.

- Tal vez mañana se me ocurra pasar de nuevo por un poco de café.

- Entonces eso es un sí.

- No lo sé –sonreí encogiéndome de hombros—, aún tengo que pensarlo.

Y me despedí de la manera clásica en la que Amber siempre lo hace, un vago movimiento de mano y una sonrisa superlativa disfrazada de encanto que siempre le ayudaba a escaparse de los momentos difíciles.

De inmediato tomé el primer taxi que encontré y desaparecí de allí, aún debía de cumplir ciertas cosas con Dante.

Fui con rumbo a la "_bodega de muñecas"_ para dar salida a aquellas que fuesen lo suficientemente bonitas para agradar a aquel enfermo que las había encargado desde el otro lado. Por supuesto que no debería de sentirme asqueado por todo esto, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo he venido tratando con todo tipo de personas dentro de este mundo. Pero ese algo dentro de mí que me obliga tanto a odiar como a seguir haciéndolo, es lo que me hace despreciar tan asquerosa acción. Dicho lugar no era ninguna bodega o fábrica, ni mucho menos iba a buscar muñecas de plástico, de esas que juegan las niñas en navidad. Aquello a lo que iba, estaba más allá de ese sencillo código que Dante había establecido para dirigirse a su pequeño negocio de tráfico de mujeres; esto iba más allá de lo que era Amber, y de lo que era yo. Todo eso estaba por sobre todo lo que alguna vez juré no hacer.

Sin embargo, para poder sobrevivir en este mundo, siempre tienes que echar de lado la cordura y la moral, dando paso a todos los monstruos que llevas dentro, sólo así podrás permanecer: convirtiéndote en uno de ellos.

Los gritos de las chicas se escuchaban al abrir la puerta, había llanto, insultos y entre tanto ruido, un silencio abrumador que pesaba más que todo lo demás.

Entré por el pasillo acompañado de un par de hombres, trabajadores de Dante y me condujeron hacia una de las puertas de fondo, una mujer me abrió la habitación y entré ignorando la desesperación de las mujeres amordazadas en el piso.

- Y bien… ¿qué tienen que tener de especial ahora? –comentó la mujer regordeta y bravucona que me había abierto la puerta segundos atrás.

- Solo deben de ser rubias. –respondí sin mirarla a ver, empezando a caminar alrededor de la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera agradar al enfermo cliente.

- Tengo un par que recién acaban de traer, son locales, pero muy lindas.

Observé unos momentos más y torcí los labios de manera desaprobatoria.

- De acuerdo. Muéstralas.

Fuimos a otra habitación, ahí se encontraban chicas que no pasaban de los veinte años, sin duda alguna todas eran hermosas, pero la naturaleza de su situación les cambiaba completamente sus rostros. Era de esperarse después de haber sido llevadas a la fuerza a un lugar como lo era ese.

Con la misma actitud fría e insensible, elegí a las cinco jovencitas rubias que esa noche me habían pedido llevar. Hice lo que tenía encomendado hacer desde que ingresé a este deplorable mundo: seleccionar y hablar con las víctimas, hacerles ver lo terrible de su futuro y en la manera en la que, quieran o no, tenían que sobrevivir en él.

Amber era el verdugo sin máscara que elegía a quien condenar y enviar a una muerte segura, o en palabras más sencillas; era la perra que las elegía para ir a la cama de un vejete pervertido, o bien, como prostitutas, traficantes o… simplemente para ser asesinadas.

Al fin de cuentas, cualquiera que sea su destino, era igual o peor que la propia muerte, y Dante y yo lo sabíamos, pero sabíamos también que para poder llegar a lo que te propones, el valerte del sufrimiento de otros es fundamental, y como en todo, siempre debe de haber alguien que pague las consecuencias de tu llegada a la cima. Así es este mundo y su eje que lo domina todo; o jodes o eres jodido, o matas o eres asesinado, básicamente eso era todo lo que había aprendido allí.

La regla del más fuerte.

La regla de la venganza.


	2. Chapter 2

Los ruidos alrededor estaban a punto de reventar los oídos de cualquiera que no estuviese acostumbrado a ello, atravesamos la pista y el escenario en donde una de las chicas me saludó con una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo en que subíamos las escaleras para llegar a un pasillo custodiado de dos hombres vestidos de negro, éstos nos saludaron y mis compañeros se quedaron charlando con ellos mientras continué, me hicieron algunas señas y yo insistí a que permanecieran allí, sonreí y con la misma toqué la puerta.

- ¡Y aquí está mi muchacho! –exclamó el hombre alto de cabellos oscuros con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro mientras me saludaba cordialmente—. Adelante pasa. Precisamente contigo quería hablar desde hace días.

Caminó hacia el sillón cerca de la ventana y se echó a fumar el puro que llevaba entre sus dedos desde que me recibió.

- Sí, eso me dijeron apenas llegué. ¿Qué necesita?

Él sonrió y me miró desde su sitio escupiendo del humo que se levantaba y desaparecía entre el ambiente.

- Oh, vamos Tom –extendió el paquete de puros hacia mí a lo que yo rechacé con un gesto—, olvida las formalidades.

- De acuerdo… Dante, ¿qué diablos quieres de mí hoy? –él rompió en risas moviendo la cabeza con aprobación.

- Quiero felicitarte, durante todos estos años has estado haciendo un trabajo excelente. No he tenido alguna queja de ti, al contrario –volvió a aspirar de una manera más prolongada y continuó—. Johansson me ha hablado muy bien de ti, y al igual que yo, ve un gran potencial en ti. No solo para desaparecer gente, sino para otras cosas en las que nos puedes ser útil. Así que… quiero hacerte una propuesta.

No pude evitar sonreír como estúpido al recibir esos elogios de mi jefe, sin embargo me controlé y dije:

- ¿Qué clase de propuesta?

- Más que una propuesta, es un anuncio. Tú –me apuntó mientras aprisionaba con la misma mano el puro—, quiero que seas parte de mi asistencia personal… no me convienes en la calle solamente matando hombres como un animal. Me convienes más aquí, manejando algunas extensiones del negocio y exterminando solo a personas… especiales. Si sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿cierto?

Asentí y él continuó de la misma manera autoritaria en la que había comenzado:

- Tienes ese _algo_ que se necesita para ser un buen líder. Y no lo digo por haberte recogido hace cinco años de la calle y haberte educado… sino porque es verdad Thomas –se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí—. Tú no eres como esos estúpidos bravucones que están allí afuera que solo hacen lo que les ordeno, y actúan como si fuesen robots o animales en caza. Tú piensas –dio unos golpecillos en mi frente y sonrió—, y eso es lo que me agrada de ti. Me eres fiel como un perro y me lo has demostrado muchas veces –pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros estrechándome amistosamente, y yo sonreí ante sus palabras—, por eso quiero recompensarte –me miró a lo que de inmediato asentí con los ojos—. A partir de ahora trabajarás directamente conmigo.

- Maldita sea, ¿estás hablando en serio? –pregunté casi anonadado.

- ¡Por supuesto! –dio unas palmadas sobre mi hombro—. Tienes mucho talento y sería una locura no aprovecharlo.

- No sé qué decir…

- No digas nada –interrumpió alegremente, se apartó de mi caminando hacia el centro de la habitación—, sólo disfruta de tus nuevos beneficios. Yo, a tu edad tenía todas esas capacidades, pero nadie me dio ni una maldita oportunidad… espero no me defraudes.

- No, claro que no –lo seguí—, puedes estar seguro que no te fallaré.

Me miró orgulloso y extendió la mano a lo que yo correspondí.

- Lo sé, yo nunca me equivoco en mis decisiones.

- Y no te vas a arrepentir. Te lo aseguro.

Y con ese estrechón de manos, sellamos aquel acenso, si es que así se le podría llamar a esto. Mi sonrisa era inminente ante tal noticia, Dante abrió la puerta y cordialmente se dirigió hacia mí.

- Ahora disfruta de todo lo que tienes aquí, bebe cuanto quieras, come hasta desmayarte… llévate a algunas putas, ¡lo que quieras! Hoy, todo eso corre por mi cuenta –palmeó mi hombro mientras pasaba el umbral de la puerta.

- Vaya, pues entonces… gracias. –dije aún sin asimilar esa noticia.

- No agradezcas _chico_, ve a divertirte y… yo luego te contactaré.

El dulce sabor del éxito apremiaba todo lo que había tenido que hacer anteriormente, lo había disfrutado, y había gozado todo el proceso que me había llevado hasta allí. Dante, quien había figurado como un mentor más que como un jefe me había enseñado todo lo que ahora sabía. Era tan extraño admitirlo pero en verdad le estaba agradecido, el invitarme a su mundo, mi mundo ahora, fue como revivirme del pozo en el que me encontraba, hacerme llegar a ese entorno en el que se encontraban ahora mis compañeros, mis mejores amigos, mi familia; ese lugar en el que sientes que al menos le importas a alguien una mínima parte como para hacerle preguntarte día con día "¿cómo estás? Ese mundo que a vista de todos es peligroso y odiado, era para mí la cereza en el pastel de mi vida, esa obsesión que me hacía despertar todos los días. Dante me había educado y protegido de tal manera que se había ganado mi respeto, cosa que nadie en toda la historia de mi vida había logrado ni con el mayor de los esfuerzos.

- Y entonces gritó: "no te lleves a mi hija, ella lo es todo para mí, te daré todo el dinero que quieras" –dije imitando el tono de voz femenina gesticulando torpemente mientras todos en la mesa saltaron en risas—, y yo dije: "vale, está bien, saca lo que tienes en tu maldita caja fuerte y reconsideraremos las cosas"

- Ahora viene la mejor parte –agregó el viejo Johansson divertido.

- Y que me da 10,000 dólares en una bolsa de supermercado, y Zack me dice…

- "Esto no llega ni a lo que me pagan por un día" –Zack y yo dijimos al unísono mientras todos ellos prestaban atención.

- ¡Esto es una burla! –asenté de golpe el tarro de cerveza y sonreí junto con las risillas de fondo—. Levanté la pistola y –apunté con mi mano hacia Johansson simulando el arma— y Zack le dijo: "la única manera de salvarla es que usted coja con nosotros", en realidad la mujer estaba muy, muy bien…

- Y aceptó –balbuceó el rubio, compañero de anécdotas.

- Pero al terminar –tomé de nuevo mi pieza de licor y la choqué con la de él—, con lo único con lo que se quedó fue con una de mis balas en medio de sus ojos, ya que teníamos que cumplir con el trabajo.

- Pensó que le perdonaríamos todo –dijo mi compañero

- ¡Qué idiota! –todos allí rieron.

- Qué sacrificados –mencionó Johansson alzando su copa hacia mí.

- Hey, si vamos recoger mercancía, al menos el proceso debe ser divertido. –respondí.

Alcé la mirada hacia el escenario, y el camino hacia los camerinos de las bailarinas, mis ojos se detuvieron en una melena negra que se me hizo demasiado familiar, dejé la cerveza y como pude me aparté de la mesa, caminé lo más rápido que pude intentando no chocar con nadie, mi visión era un tanto borrosa e inestable debido a las tantas cervezas tomadas en la noche pero bien pude reconocerle a lo lejos, se movió hacia el pasillo que conducía a donde salían las bailarinas, le seguí contemplando ese andar tan peculiar que parecía hipnotizar a cualquiera, por un momento mi mente pensó en que podía ser ella.

El piso se movió y mis pies tropezaron, estuve a punto de caer y lo noté segundos después cuando sentí los delgados brazos de una hermosa morena de poca ropa alrededor de mí; ella me sonrió al tiempo en que mi propio cuerpo, por inercia se aferró a ella. Las yemas de sus dedos pasaron por mi mejilla mientras encontraba estabilidad sobre el piso, y cuando volví la mirada hacia el fondo del pasillo buscando la figura que tanto me había inquietado, no estaba.

- Deja de mirarme así, vas a desgastarme –me dijo mientras bajaba del auto—. Que vas a desgastarme –repitió cerrando de golpe la puerta del auto sin darme tiempo a hacerlo.

- Mirarte, ¿cómo? –comenté viéndola pasar frente a mi dirigiéndose al interior del café.

No esperó e ignoró mis palabras, caminé detrás suyo sin pretender alcanzarla. Eligió el lugar para sentarse y echó su bolsa de mala gana y me miró detrás de esos lentes de sol que cubrían parte de su rostro.

- Justo de esa manera. –agregó y se sentó soltándome una sonrisa traviesa.

- La primera vez que te vi, fue de esta manera y no pareció incomodarte –mencioné tomando asiento frente a ella.

Se concretó a sonreír y a juguetear con su cabello, de inmediato agregó con voz suave y pausada:

- Es bueno volverte a ver. Tom.

Pasó a quitarse los lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojos marrones perfectamente delineados de un tono oscuro que hacía ver su mirar tan profundo, como un abismo negro que te absorbe mientras más tiempo pasas contemplándolo. Su piel parecía tan suave que incitaba a ser tocada y más aún cuando arrojaba hacia mi esa sonrisa seductora y mordaz con ese rostro de poderío y fragilidad encontrados. Sus labios con un brillo peculiar se curvaban en un gesto casi indescifrable y atrayente para mí.

Pero había algo dentro de tanta sensual perfección que no terminaba de convencerme, era algo que me contradecía cada vez que me fijaba en su mirada, algo que parecía estar camuflado en ese par de peligrosos abismos que eran sus ojos.

Amber era tan peculiar que atraía por el simple hecho de observarle caminar por la calle, se notaba frágil pero parecía tan convencida de sí misma que al acercarte, incluso, parecía intimidarte.

Llegó la noche y fuimos a un bar cercano de ahí, parecía tan atenta y entretenida con lo que le decía, así como lo estaba yo cuando ella gesticulaba o se movía para cualquier cosa.

Bebimos, y bebimos demasiado esa noche, recuerdo que antes de salir de allí, la había besado más de una vez y el contacto con sus labios era tan suave como la seda. Manejé hasta el departamento que compartía con Johansson sin importar el estado en el que nos encontrábamos. Decíamos cosas sin sentido y reíamos por todo. La abracé fuertemente haciéndola mi soporte para poder caminar hasta la puerta y aprovechando que mi compañero, al igual que todas las noches, estaría fuera, le invité a pasar de la única manera que siempre me había funcionado.

La tomé de las mejillas y la besé, justo antes de abrir la puerta. Me correspondió con la misma intensidad dejando que me apoderara de su boca, dejando que mi lengua la dominara y mis manos la tocaran; acaricié su espalda y bajé mis manos hacia la curvatura de su trasero, soltó un suspiro y apretó mis brazos mientras intensificaba aún más el beso.

La quería y ya, no podía hacer más que imaginármela desnuda brincando sobre mí y gritando por toda la habitación, abrí desesperadamente la puerta, y me siguió como si supiera qué hacer y qué era lo que deseaba.

No esperó más y me haló de la playera para encestarme otro beso, de esos que parecen quemarte por todo el cuerpo y te hacen delirar de pasión. Mientras me devoraba a besos, la conduje hacia la habitación quitándole la chaqueta de mezclilla que cubría parte del vestido blanco que llevaba para esa ocasión, con sus manos suaves me desnudó del torso, y bien pude ver en su rostro las ganas de sentirme entre su cuerpo. La empujé sin delicadeza contra la cama y antes de que me fuera sobre ella, se sentó en la orilla comenzando a tocar mi entrepierna al tiempo en que desabrochaba mis pantalones, sabía lo que venía, y ella sabía lo que quería. Estando a punto de bajarme por completo los pantalones, la tomé de las muñecas obligándola a levantarse y besarme de nuevo, lo hizo pero de inmediato se las ingenió para tumbarme sobre la cama, todo me daba vueltas y mientras intentaba sujetarla, ella me desnudó de la cintura en adelante, tomándome entre sus suaves y cálidas manos, empezando a masturbarme ansiosamente; le dejé continuar sin objeción alguna, pasó sus labios por el muslo hasta subir a la base; era un simple roce de su boca contra mi piel y aquello parecía matarme.

Me besó y aquel sencillo gesto fue preámbulo de la sensación más placentera que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Apretó mi miembro juguetonamente a lo que solté un ligero gemido que le hizo sonreír, procedió a dar ligeras lamidas en la punta como si disfrutase el verme retorcer con cada toque que me daba. Poco a poco comenzó a succionar, suave y pausado, dejándome deslizar hasta el límite de su boca; fue acelerando su juego y yo parecía ser el más contento de los dos, mordisqueaba, lamía y succionaba mi pene como si de una paleta se tratase, empleaba muy bien sus manos y sus caricias parecían estar dedicadas a una simple cosa: placer.

Era intenso y alucinante, la tomé de los cabellos y le indiqué el ritmo, ella se dejó llevar permitiéndome tocar la parte más profunda de su garganta, no hubo queja alguna y yo parecía desarmarme entre sus labios.

Solté un gemido cuando sus dientes rasponearon todo mi largor, y sus labios parecieron depositar un beso al retirarse de mí. Levanté la cabeza y desde mi perspectiva ella parecía tan hermosa y perversa que no hizo más que inflamar mi excitación. Sus labios volvieron a mí, abrigándome y aprisionándome deliciosamente, no soltaba sus largos cabellos negros que hacían juego con su piel lechosa y suave como la porcelana; los espasmos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, ya comenzaba a considerarme perdido cuando de repente sus manos sustituyeron su boca y se echó bocabajo a un lado de mí en la cama mientras seguía bombeándome. Aprisioné su cintura fuertemente mientras depositaba algunos besos en mi cuello. El aroma a su perfume me pareció en esos instantes un afrodisiaco más en esa situación.

- Vamos Tom, vamos –susurró a mi oído apretándome más—, córrete ya. Quiero sentirte entre mis manos.

El oír su voz tan cerca, su cuerpo casi sobre mí y sus movimientos frenéticos me hicieron terminar ese delirio fascinante que paró sus movimientos momentos después de que me había liberado.

Y permaneció allí, dándome besos en la mejilla y el cuello, acariciando suavemente mi sexo como si nunca quisiese separarse de mi lado. Mi cabeza cayó sobre la suya y entré en un sueño muy profundo en donde no supe más de esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Me removí lentamente de la cama, cuidando que no despertase, quedé de pie frente a él y no pude evitar observarlo descansar, absorto de todo fuera de esa habitación. Su cuerpo, tan firme y bien modelado que invitaba a mis manos a volver a tocarlo. Tan fuerte, masculino y poderoso que al tomarme entre sus brazos me había hecho perder la cabeza por completo. Su rostro parecía tan sereno e inalterable, el sudor perlando su frente, con el tono de su piel y el contraste con su cabello castaño oscuro, que se había alborotado por sus movimientos sobre la cama, se veía hasta cierto punto angelical y pervertido, siendo el balance de todo lo que alguna vez mis ojos quisieron ver.

Él era absolutamente hermoso.

Y yo aquí, frente a él, observándolo como idiota, con un vestido barato, zapatos altos, el cabello revuelto y una tremenda erección que comenzaba a dolerme.

Con la mirada busqué el baño y fui directamente para deshacerme de esa incomodidad, tropecé con la ropa y falsee mis pasos hasta que la pared más próxima me detuvo con un golpe en la muñeca, solté una maldición y volví la mirada hacia la cama, él parecía inmutable.

El mareo de las copas y el dolor en mi entrepierna me hacían caminar como ternero recién nacido con esos malditos tacones que se me habían ocurrido llevar para dicha ocasión. Entré al baño y cerré la puerta cuidadosamente para no hacer algún ruido que lo despertase, aflojé mi ropa interior y bajé la mano comenzando a masturbarme para liberarme de aquello que calentaba mi cuerpo y mi cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo haya sido capaz de ponerme así con unos simples besos y caricias?, me conocía perfectamente, y sabía que ya mi cuerpo no reaccionaba tan fácilmente a esas cosas, pero con él, fue casi al momento en que se acercó a besarme. Aunque por fortuna pude darme cuenta a tiempo como para evitar cualquier tipo de roce contra él.

¿Qué me estaba pasando, desde cuándo me importaba que alguien se diera cuenta que soy hombre, y más, en estas circunstancias?, usualmente los tipos con los que me enredo pierden el control entre mis manos y poco les importa lo que soy.

¿Por qué con él me importaba?, en realidad no entiendo por qué evité cualquier tipo de acercamiento que pudiese delatarme a pesar de estar pensando en tenerlo dentro mientras le besaba los labios.

Maldita sea, quería volver esa la cama, saltar sobre él hasta despertarlo y hacer que me tomara de la manera que sea, sentirlo fundirse en mi cuerpo al extremo de hacerme suplicar, llorar, gritar por más. Joder, cuánto no daría porque él despertara en ese preciso momento y fuera hacia mí apretándome contra la dureza de su cuerpo, me desnudara, me jalara y me chupara de la misma manera en la que hice con él.

Por el demonio mismo. Debía de salir de allí.

- Que bien que te apareces –dijo el hombre alto, rubio y ojiazul mientras me abría la puerta del gran edificio dejando que pasara y cerrando detrás de ambos.

- Tuve muchas cosas qué hacer, no escuché la alarma –comenté de manera impersonal. Era extraño que diera ese tipo de información y más hacia alguno de ellos, pero peculiarmente esa mañana estaba de buen humor, a pesar de saber lo que estaba por hacer.

- Vaya, vienes sociable esta mañana, lindura –comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado caminando detrás de mí hacia la serie de habitaciones en donde haría mi trabajo.

- Y tú vienes más estúpido de lo normal, Zachary –solté con una mirada fulminante ante el tono picante y seductor de mi acompañante.

Escuché una risilla para después sentir que me tomaba de la cintura y me empujaba contra la pared, él se acercó a mis labios y yo desvié la cara.

- Oh vamos, no te hagas al del rogar. Me gustas y sé que no te soy indiferente…

Me tomó de la quijada y guió mi cara hacia él para darme un profundo beso que correspondí sin la más mínima objeción pasando los brazos sobre su cuello. Bajé el brazo dejando caer suavemente la gran bolsa que llevaba en el hombro. Mientras sus brazos fuertes, adornados por tatuajes, me aprisionaban de una manera provocativa.

Después de todo, ¿qué culpa tenía yo de atraer tanto a esos hombres?

Me apretó contra su cuerpo y, a diferencia de Tom la noche anterior, Zack era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que yo, pero aun así, parecía querer dominarme con sus manos y su cuerpo pegado al mío. Aparté la boca y jadeante le di un empujoncillo que no lo movió de su lugar.

- Déjame, debo de ir a trabajar.

- Eso puede esperar –dijo mientras mordisqueaba mi oído—, vayamos a mi auto un momento –susurró infiltrando sus manos debajo de mi camiseta, mientras yo trataba de mantener la cordura y el recordar en donde estaba—. Quiero follarte…

Bajé la mano hasta su entrepierna que comenzaba a tensarse y comencé a acariciarlo por sobre la ropa mientras volví a besarle.

- Sabes que por eso te podrían matar –susurré mordisqueando su boca.

- Nadie nos verá –dijo en un gemido contenido—. Además, el peligro vale la pena.

Sonreí, y volví a besarle a lo que él me tomó de la nuca pegándome más a su boca.

Comenzaba a emocionarse más entre mi mano a lo que de inmediato lo apreté fuertemente y sin piedad haciendo que él de inmediato se separara de mí, soltando un quejido tocando su parte herida.

De inmediato solté en risas.

- ¡Maldito imbécil! –gritó enfurecido saltando lejos de mí y apoyándose en la pared contraria a donde estaba. Parecía que sí le dolió bastante.

- Y qué, ¿esa caricia no te gustó? –dije sarcástico cruzándome de brazos, aún muy divertido por mi ligera broma.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa? –Margaret se asomó desde lejos al escuchar el grito de mi compañero. Ella también era cómplice nuestra y ayudaba a trasladar a todas las chicas a ese lugar. Era como la tía gruñona y mal encarada del típico burdel de chicas bonitas—. Doll, deberías de estar ya tomando fotos –dijo con indignación

Ella solía llamarme así como motivo del juego de palabras que suscitaba mi supuesto nombre "masculino" que le había dado cuando recién nos conocimos y nos llevábamos bien. De todos los nombres que alguna vez tuve, se me ocurrió brindarle el referente de Daniel Bell, a lo que ella combinó como "_Doll" = muñeca_ (en inglés), que también hace referencia a mi actual condición "femenina" tan peculiar.

¿En qué maldito momento se me ocurrió dar tan espantoso referente? Ahora esa mujer regordeta y amargada, me llamaba "muñeca" de una manera tan mordaz y sarcástica que me daba ganas de tirarle todos los dientes de la boca cada vez que lo decía.

Para fortuna suya, una parte de mi antigua caballerosidad aún estaba a la superficie.

No respondí y tomé la bolsa colgándomela en el hombro, pasé a un lado de ella, ignorándola completamente, como siempre solía hacer cuando me atacaba con la mirada.

- Eso te pasa por pensar sólo en andar cogiendo –agregó hacia Zack que caminaba lentamente detrás de mí.

Entré a la habitación destinada a mi labor de esa mañana, desmonté todo lo que debía, el tripié, la cámara, algunas lámparas y telas, mientras Margaret y Zack fueron por las primeras chicas a las que debía fotografiar y preparar para el nuevo catálogo para los pervertidos que las solicitaban.

Mientras ajustaba algunas cosas en la cámara, escuché el llanto de varios niños y de inmediato levanté la mirada, al parecer venía de fuera; estando a punto de abrir la puerta, Zack entró con un jovencito no mayor de quince años entre los brazos, éste pataleaba y gritaba a lo que Zack le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara arrojándolo de mala gana al piso haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente y agudizara el llanto, de inmediato me acerqué.

- ¿Qué haces idiota? ¡Déjalo! –grité interponiéndome al ver sus intenciones de patearlo.

- ¡Pues busca una maldita manera de callarlo, ya me tiene harto! –contradijo furioso.

- ¿Qué mierda es esto? –pregunté sobre el llanto amargo del chico—, ¿por qué traen a este niño?

- No seas iluso Doll, es el nuevo negocio de Dante. Son las nuevas que llegaron hace unas horas por pedido de un japonés. Tienes que prepararlos para que elija.

Vi por la puerta abierta, que Margaret y otros más empujaban y guiaban a niñas y niños de cuatro o seis años en adelante a la habitación de al lado, lo vi con horror y caminé enfurecido hacia Zack. Había tratado con menores de edad, pero no con ¡niños! Voltee la mirada hacia el chico que parecía resignado, con su ropa de uniforme escolar sucio y destrozado, llorando contra el piso amargamente su futuro. Eso no podía estar pasando, el negocio era de jóvenes y mujeres, no niños, casi bebés.

- No –negué con la cabeza—, no voy a fotografiar niños –caminé indignado hacia la puerta

- Hey –se interpuso al tiempo en que avancé—, de nada te servirá negarte princesa, ahí afuera hay veinte más esperando a que los retrates. Y más vale que lo hagas, porque Dante vendrá en unas horas a supervisar el trabajo –dijo en un tono tajante con una sonrisa mordaz en la cara—. Además, no te hagas al moralista, bien sabías que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Así que, apúrate perra.

No lo aguanté más, de inmediato salí de ahí empujando al imbécil de Zachary topándome con Margaret y otros dos hombres más.

- ¡Qué diablos es todo esto! –dije indignado y sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

- ¿Qué cosa? –gruñó la mujer mirando a Zack quien se asomaba por el marco de la puerta.

- No quiere hacer el catálogo de niños. –dijo él inmediatamente, como si estuviese acusándome.

- Ah, no me digas –soltó la fea Margaret riéndose—, ¿desde cuándo tan delicada? ¿Qué no te dijo el jefe?

- No. No sabía nada de esto –respondí atónito mirando las caras de todos allí—. Maldita sea, ¡exijo una puta explicación!

- Es sencillo cariño –añadió uno de los hombres—. El negocio se expande y abarcará otros mercados.

- Así es. Y más te vale cumplir, porque el tipo que pidió a los niños es muy rico –señaló la mujer con un gesto de avaricia en su sucia sonrisa—. Saldrás beneficiado de todo esto. Anda Doll, has lo tuyo que Dante estará al medio día y no querrás que se moleste.

En realidad quería poder ahorcarla, volví la mirada hacia Zack quien me hizo un gesto para que entrase de nuevo a la habitación, su risa burlona me hizo notar su satisfacción y venganza por lo que le había hecho momentos atrás. «Hijos de puta», pensé; apreté los puños y volví con el peor semblante en el que podía actuar. Zack cerró la puerta poniéndole pasador, los ojos azulados, hinchados por el llanto del niño me miraron en una súplica silenciosa. Tomé la cámara y terminé de ajustar lo necesario.

- Lo de siempre Doll. Con y sin prendas –sonrió al decir lo último.

- Ya lo sé –respondí en un gruñido enfadado.

- Lo decía por si se te ocurría hacer otro drama.

Volví la mirada hacia él, se cruzó de brazos aparragándose contra la pared, sonrió y con los labios me lanzó un beso al aire.

Ese tipo en verdad colmaba mi paciencia.

- Fuera de aquí –me volví completamente hacia él.

- Lo siento lindura, tengo que estar aquí vigilando cada movimiento de esta habitación –dijo él en ese aspecto tan desesperante para mí.

- Que te vayas he dicho –repetí aún con serenidad—. Necesito estar a solas para sacar estas fotos.

- Tendrás que…

- ¡Fuera de aquí! –grité fuertemente hacia su asquerosa presencia—, aquí el que hace el maldito trabajo soy yo, y si digo que te largues es ¡que te largues! No quiero tener tu puta presencia cerca de mí.

- Ah, ¿y desde cuándo tan delicado?

- Desde que eres tú el que vigila las actividades –respondí con ironía—. Anda, fuera de aquí que tengo mucho que hacer.

- Está bien –me miró de arriba a abajo—, solo porque esto es urgente. Pero no te olvides que tú y yo, tenemos cosas pendientes.

Sonrió y con la misma se fue de allí cerrando la puerta, giré los ojos en un gesto de frustración y me fijé del chico, él me miraba confundido desde el piso, debajo de su melena rubia se notaba que tenía moretones en el rostro y sus ojos azules estaban ya rojos de tanto llanto. Me acerqué a la cámara y la ajusté al tripié, él no dejaba de mirarme hasta que al fin lo soltó.

- ¿Eres un chico? –dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

- Eso no es del todo un secreto, niño. –volví a ese tono delicado y suave de mi supuesta voz. Por un momento, mientras discutía y gritaba con Zack, había olvidado la presencia de aquel muchacho allí.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, él se encontraba pegado a la pared abrazando sus piernas mientras me miraba insistentemente. Noté que sus cabellos amarillentos tenían una coloración rojiza que se deslizaba hasta la mitad de su mejilla. Sin duda esos salvajes lo habían tratado peor que a un animal. Me acerqué a él, a lo que de inmediato se removió intentando huir de mí, estiré la mano sujetándole el antebrazo a lo que él intentó apartarse pero no se lo permití.

- Hey, tranquilo. No te haré nada –dije mientras él intentaba escaparse-, ¡hey, no seas idiota, no te haré daño! –reclamé a lo que inmediatamente se quedó inmóvil—. Bien, ahora empezamos a entendernos.

Me acerqué un poco más apartando el cabello húmedo y sangrante de su cara, el muchacho estaba con muchos raspones y moretones en las mejillas, me levanté y fui por la gran bolsa que estaba en una esquina no muy lejana de allí. Al volver, me hinqué frente a él sacando varios pedazos de papel y alcohol, él aún temblaba en su rincón mirándome confundido y justo cuando estaba por ponerle la mano encima él se removió de nuevo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Qué no ves? –le acerqué el paño humedecido—, voy a limpiarte esas heridas. Niño.

Él ya no se movió y apretó los ojos al sentir el contacto de su piel herida con el alcohol, su frente había quedado enrojecida por su propia sangre y sus rodillas estaban de la misma manera, sus manos estaban completamente llagadas y llenas de piedrillas y tierra, al parecer, como todos los demás, había intentado luchar.

- ¿Cómo es que tienes todo esto contigo? –preguntó después de unos segundos.

- Trabajo en esto, ya sé cómo es que traen las personas. –respondí sin mirarle mientras tomaba otro pedazo de papel y pasaba a humedecerlo con otro poco de alcohol.

Sus ojos me miraban suplicantes y tiernos, al limpiar la palma de su mano, él no pudo evitar gemir por el ardor. No cruzamos palabra alguna mientras estuvimos cerca. Al terminar de limpiarle acomodé su cabello e hice que se pusiera de pie y me dirigí a la cámara. Al estar ya frente a él, rompió en llanto, estaba a punto de callarle cuando de repente él soltó con amargas palabras:

- Ellos, ellos mataron a mi madre, la mataron frente a mí y a mi hermano también –sollozó cubriéndose la cara—. Máteme por favor –rápidamente se acercó a mí a lo que yo retrocedí—, no quiero pertenecer a esto. Sólo quiero estar con mi familia.

- Vuelve a tu lugar –ordené mientras el chiquillo me miraba sollozante.

- Por favor, no tengo a nadie más en el mundo…

- Ni lo tendrás –alegué fríamente—, así que quieras o no, ya eres parte de esto. Tendrás que resignarte. Vuelve a tu lugar.

Obedientemente volvió, y tomé la cámara, le hice algunas indicaciones a lo que él tímidamente accedió, sus lágrimas caían silenciosamente mientras intentaba sacar las fotografías, él no paraba de mirarme de esa manera extraña e inquietante, no sabía si estaba confundido o asustado... o ambas cosas.

- Quítate la camisa –dije a lo que él negó con la cabeza.

Me puse frente a él y dio un largo paso hacia atrás.

- Esto solo será para las fotografías, hazme caso y dame tu camisa.

Extendí la mano y él parecía titubear.

- Bien… eh, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Viktor

- Okey, Viktor. Las cosas están así, tú eres el último eslabón de la cadena, así que te toca obedecer a todo lo que se te diga sin importar qué sea. Sino, terribles cosas podrían pasarte. Quizá todo el dolor que estás sintiendo sea poco a lo que esos tipos de ahí afuera puedan hacerte. No lo digo por asustarte, lo digo porque es la verdad, así que ahora, quítate la maldita camisa y déjame terminar mi trabajo o sino, créeme, vas a sufrir mucho más estando aquí.

Él se despojó de su camisa, me la dio y volví a la cámara.

- Tú no sabes lo que es perderlo todo… –murmuró a mis espaldas a lo que de inmediato me volví hacia él—. Perdí a mi madre, a mi hermano, a lo único que tenía en el mundo, todo por culpa de ustedes. ¡Insensibles!

- Shh, baja la voz –dije sobre sus palabras con un tinte de enojo—. Tú no puedes andar por la vida intentando conmover a todos, aquí. A nadie le interesa eso, al contrario, les excita más –regresé hacia él y lo puse justo frente a la cámara a jalones bruscos— y eso hará que te torturen de peor manera –apreté su brazo moreteado y él se quejó sin apartarse—, entiéndelo. Ahora quédate aquí y deja de hacerme perder el maldito tiempo.

Tomé las fotos que hacían falta y no continué con más ya que su cuerpo estaba demasiado golpeado, además de que aquel muchachito me había enfurecido, tocando esa fibra profunda que nadie había podido tocar en mucho tiempo.

- Toma. Y para tu información, niño –comenté arrojándole la playera a la cara—, los que estamos aquí, no hemos tenido una vida maravillosa como crees tú. Así que no intentes creer que eres el único. Ya lárgate que me fastidias.

Él se puso la camiseta mientras yo quitaba el pasador de la puerta y justo estando a punto de abrir, él comentó:

- Ayúdame, por favor…

Se acercó a mí, pero esta vez de una manera suplicante, temerosa, intentó tomar mi mano que de inmediato aparté, sin dejar a que continuara, abrí la puerta y llamé a Zack, Viktor me miró como si su mundo y su vida dependieran de mí, mientras Zachary lo haló bruscamente del cabello y a empujones se lo llevó a una de las habitaciones del fondo.

El nudo en la garganta casi no me dejaba respirar, así que no dije nada más, ni en ese momento, ni después, ni cuando terminé con ese horrendo encargo, ni cuando desaparecí de allí.

Al tener todas esas fotografías entre mis manos podía sentirme como el peor monstruo sobre la tierra, ¿cómo podía yo estar siendo parte de esto?, era como si estuviese repitiendo toda mi pesadilla personal con otros niños que tal vez en estos momentos estén sufriendo de hambre o frio, tan inocentes e ingenuos como solía serlo yo en algún tiempo.

Estaba seguro que Dante esperaba algo muy bueno en esto, pero sinceramente, estaba tan asqueado de hacer esas malditas fotografías, que solo pude entregar algunas cuantas que, duramente pude elegir. Mientras lo esperaba en su oficina pensaba en las palabras de Viktor y esa última mirada que logró quebrantarme a tal punto de no poder dejar de pensar en él y en su suerte desde aquel día.

- Hasta que al fin apareces –dijo yendo hacia mi lugar y dándome un beso en la mejilla—, pensé que te habían robado los salvajes de tus compañeros.

- Tuve muchas cosas qué hacer. –respondí secamente empujando el sobre color manila sobre el escritorio, él sonrió sin tomar asiento—. Tu encargo ya está listo.

Él observó las primeras fotografías y me miró inconforme, mi piel se erizó al sentir su fría mirada sobre mí.

- ¿Es todo?

- Por el momento sí –respondí.

- Debes estar bromeando, con esto no alcanzo a hacer nada –arrojó las fotografías y el sobre al piso—. ¿Dónde están las demás?

- Son muy malas, no te…

- Quiero todas Amber… Todas. ¿Entiendes? ¡¿Entiendes?! –golpeó fuertemente el escritorio con las manos.

Asentí y él gruñó enfadado, soltó una maldición y se acercó a mi ferozmente, me tomó del brazo e hizo que de un jalón me pusiera de pie. Él siempre recurría a la fuerza bruta para expresar su descontento con algo, en ese punto, ya me había acostumbrado.

- Eres un imbécil, ¿sabes cuantos dólares estoy perdiendo por posponer la entrega de estas malditas fotos? –gritó agitándome fuertemente—. ¿Estás consiente de eso idiota?

Me tomó del cuello levantando mi cara hacia él, y como siempre, me limité a no poner resistencia a lo que él hiciera.

- Quiero todas para mañana, ¡para mañana, ¿entendido?! –gritó cerca de mi rostro—, sino, está linda cara sufrirá las consecuencias.

Asentí mirándolo fijamente y él me soltó, yo de inmediato acomodé la gargantilla negra sobre mi cuello apartándome de él a lo que Dante sólo se concretó a mirarme.

- Las tendrás –agregué al notar su mirada insistente—. Traeré tus malditas fotos mañana mismo a primera hora –solté girándome hacia la puerta. En verdad quería salir de ahí.

No esperó y me alcanzó tomándome del brazo girándome hacia él para recibirme con un beso intenso y posesivo, aprisionándome con sus brazos dejándome sin escapatoria. Accedí a ese juego que tenían nuestras lenguas y comencé a acariciar su pecho en señal de futura aprobación a lo que pensaba hacer. Acarició mi cuerpo por encima de la ropa encaminándome al sofá más próximo, bien sabía lo que quería y yo estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

En un movimiento rápido, se apartó levemente de mí, lo suficiente como para darme una ligera cachetada que logró moverme el piso, toqué mi cara y lo miré. Acto seguido, le despojé del saco negro y le desabotoné la camisa con urgencia, él hizo lo mismo al separarme del vestido rojo que me cubría y separaba de él, me empujó al sofá mientras se aflojaba los pantalones, lo miré fijamente mientras me quitaba lo demás quedándome con las simples medias negras que iban a juego con los tacones, siendo estas las únicas prendas que quedaban en mi cuerpo.

- Es hora de que recibas tu castigo, preciosa –dijo arrojándose sobre mi volviendo a besar mis labios al tiempo en que acomodaba mis piernas alrededor suyo.

Bien sabía que ni él mismo podía resistirse a los encantos de Amber, no es que estuviese confiado de lo que hacía, pero ciertamente "ella" me daba ese comodín a la hora de actuar. Dante nunca podía estar furioso con ella por mucho tiempo, y si era así, siempre volvía con recompensas costosas y llamativas. Dante era tan débil a mí, que gozaba cada momento en que él se rendía figurativamente ante Amber, precisamente en estos momentos en que teníamos sexo. Me besaba, me tocaba y me poseía, sabía que me necesitaba de la única manera en la que yo solamente lo podía satisfacer.

Y eso, para mí era una poderosa arma entre mis manos.

Mientras cumplía cada una de sus enfermas fantasías, las fantasías de Amber crecían y se hacían peores que las suyas. Dante me controlaba y hacía conmigo todo lo que deseaba, sin embargo, ignoraba todo lo que mi mente, la mente de Amber pensaba, precisamente en estos momentos en los que estaba penetrándome violentamente y susurrándome cosas asquerosas al oído.

Tal vez, el tener sexo salvaje con alguien a quien odias tanto suene asqueroso, pero para mí, era todo lo contrario, era otra oportunidad más en la cual podía liberar mi cuerpo en las manos del enemigo y salir ileso, era tocar el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo; al fin de cuentas, Dante no había conocido mejor amante que yo, y yo no hubiese aprendido tanto sin él. En ese sentido parecíamos complementarnos; haciéndome cada día igual a él, pensando tan sucio, perverso y enfermo como él. Casi camuflándome entre su piel, para así hacer que su caída sea aún más perfecta y dolorosa.

Tal y como siempre lo había imaginado.


	4. Chapter 4

El mundo parecía irse a la mierda mientras dormía, todas las cosas que antes me atormentaban, ahora se desvanecían.

Miraba a lo lejos el rostro de mi madre sonreírme como cuando estábamos juntos, cuando ella no sufría ni lloraba. El aroma a vainilla inundaba mis sentidos, y su espectro se desvaneció para dar paso a otro que fue el que me atormentó durante toda la noche.

La había soñado de nuevo.

«Amber».

- ¿Tan mal estuvo la fiesta anoche? –la voz ronca y varonil de Johansson resonó por la sala taladrando mis oídos al momento en que cruzaba hacia el pequeño frigorífico a la esquina de la habitación. Tomé algunos hielos y los envolví en una playera que tomé por el piso, de inmediato coloqué el envoltorio frío sobre mi cabeza. Él sonrió y se echó al sofá dándome la espalda—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes controlar la manera en que bebes? Algún día pueden darte la estocada por la espalda sin que te des cuenta.

Sólo gruñí y fui a sentarme a su lado. Me miró y no pudo evitar sonreír al notarme en ese estado tan deplorable en el que me encontraba en esa mañana. Reí también y el viejo Johansson tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor a un volumen moderado, teniendo en cuenta los achaques de mi resaca.

- Nada de alcohol por hoy –espetó determinante cambiando los canales—. Tienes que estar bien antes del mediodía que tenemos que ir a hacer unos cobros.

- ¿Cobros? –me voltee hacia él subiendo las piernas al sofá y cambiando de lado el gran paño frío y húmedo—. Se supone que nosotros ya no haríamos eso.

- Nosotros no tenemos un cargo en específico. Mucho menos tú, ahora que estás en las ligas mayores. Este es un caso "especial" que debemos atender.

- Está bien… -dije quedamente estando más concentrado en mi jaqueca que en todo lo que él acababa de decirme.

Él me ofreció el control remoto a lo que yo negué con la mano, apagó el televisor y se puso de pie.

- Estás de la mierda. Te prepararé café.

Sonreí sin emitir sonido alguno, y él desapareció en la cocina. Desde el primer momento en que ingresé a este mundo, Johansson siempre ha servido como un guía protector para mí, era como ese tío amigable, compañero de borracheras que siempre está para cubrirte las espaldas cuando todo tu alrededor está jodido. Johansson era así, a veces muy directo con sus concejos y frío en su andar, debería estar acostumbrado a eso; pero fuera de esas cosas, el viejo Johansson era un alguien apreciado para mí. Algo así como un padre… bueno, en realidad no sé cómo es eso, pero podría apostar que nuestra relación es algo muy similar a la de un padre con su hijo.

Había pasado más de cinco años con el ruso Johansson, y desde que llegué, fue él, por medio de las órdenes de Dante, quien se encargó de criarme. Lo respetaba… tal vez por las tantas cosas que hemos pasado juntos, y por ser, la segunda persona, después de mi madre, que ha mostrado verdadero interés en mí.

Mi madre…

Podría jurar que desde que murió ella, jamás había entablado algún lazo sentimental con alguien, ni siquiera con Johansson quien es el que me ha salvado la vida algunas veces. Jamás he sentido ese impulso de sentir algo hacia alguien, tal vez eso sea lo correcto en este mundo tan retorcido en el que nos movemos, el sentir el lazo que te encadene a alguien es un lujo que no podría darme, mi vida está bien así, movida por los recuerdos, que solo son eso, recuerdos, pasado; cosas que ya sucedieron y que debería estar olvidando…

- Toma, bébelo mientras esté caliente –dijo con voz autoritaria dándome la taza en las manos, mientras volvía al sofá y al televisor.

Así era él, a veces me trataba bien, o a veces como la peor basura del mundo, como dije, ya debería de haberme acostumbrado a esos temperamentos de mi compañero. En realidad ignoraba la edad de Johansson, lo único que sé es que rebasa los 50 años y que su familia vive en Toronto, no tiene hijos, pero sí una esposa la cual nunca ve, odia los cigarrillos mentolados y más aún a los habladores. Es muy bueno manejando armas de fuego ya que en su juventud había trabajado para el ejército, pero se retiró debido al increíble llamado del crimen.

Eso suena gracioso, ¿no es así?

Esa noche teníamos que ir a hacer unos cobros por algún material entregado, sinceramente no tenía idea lo que íbamos a cobrar, sólo que se trataba de varios miles que aquel pervertido se negaba a pagar.

Habíamos recibido órdenes de Dante de matar si fuese necesario, eso ya no era algo que debería recordarnos; tanto Johansson como yo sabíamos a la perfección cuándo y a quién matar de acuerdo a los intereses de nuestro jefe.

Claro, eso sólo lo saben los hombres de confianza.

Como era de esperarse, llevamos a cabo nuestra encomienda, unas cuantas amenazas, gritos y aquellos tipos quedaron tan intimidados que juraron pagar ese mismo día.

Nosotros teníamos el control, podíamos elegir, incluso a quien matar o a quien dejar con vida.

No recuerdo con exactitud cuándo fue la primera vez en que acabé con alguien, pero sí recuerdo esa primera sensación extraña al haberme visto manchado de sangre, sangre que no era mía. Sentí el temor, temor a mí mismo…

Pero con el paso del tiempo fui aprendiendo que la muerte es la parte más exquisita de la vida, que sólo los traidores merecían sufrir antes de morir, y que el proceso de hacerlo, sólo recae en alguien lo suficientemente capaz para ejecutarlo con el estómago en su lugar.

Había aprendido a ser tan hijo de puta, que con el tiempo olvidé aquella extraña sensación. Porque continué haciéndolo por deber, por lealtad, por Dante.

- Las trajimos sanas y salvas, no tienes por qué preocuparte –dije palmeando la camioneta contenedora de "muñecas". El hombre entre abrió la puerta y metió la cabeza observando y contando a las chicas, después de unos segundos me miró de manera aprobatoria, yo giré los ojos por debajo de las gafas de sol.

- Perfecto. Te llevaré con mi jefe –pronunció el moreno de traje negro.

En cuanto pasó al lado de mí y se alejó, miré a Johansson, quien encendía un cigarrillo, muy tranquilo. Me acerqué a él.

- Este idiota cree que somos principiantes ¿o qué? –dije en voz baja, indignado.

- Tranquilo, es normal que se preocupen por la mercancía. –se encaminó siguiendo al hombre.

- Como si fuese la primera vez que le hacemos una entrega. –balbuceé por lo bajo, Johansson sonrió y me movió la mano para que me apurara, lo seguí a paso perezoso hasta que entramos al edificio.

- Una alegría tenerlos por aquí –pronunció el hombre vestido elegantemente dándonos la bienvenida en esa elegante sala—, ¿cómo se encuentra mi buen amigo Dante?

- Con muchos negocios, pero bien. Gracias por preguntar –respondió Johansson, él siempre tan educado-. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

- Perfectamente, nunca antes me había ido tan bien como ahora -dijo fanfarroneando aquel sujeto-. Pero mira a quien tenemos por aquí -sus dientes resplandecieron en una sonrisa, desviando la mirada hacia mí-. Tú debes de ser el muchacho nuevo del que tanto habla Dante.

- Bah, tal vez no tan novato -respondí.

- Ha estado por este ambiente desde hace un par de años -agregó Johansson con una sonrisa orgullosa-, sólo que es la primera vez que lo ves directamente haciendo este tipo de entregas.

- Esto es por demás maravilloso, es agradable ver caras nuevas por el negocio. Veo que Dante no es tan inflexible como… Nicholas.

- Así es, completamente diferentes.

- Dejemos de perder el tiempo, vamos a que les entregue el dinero, supongo que aún tienen cosas qué hacer en la ciudad y si demoramos más no llegarán sino hasta media noche -comentó moviendo el brazo indicándonos a que entremos a la habitación perpendicular a la sala en donde habíamos charlado.

El cigarro de Johansson se acabó, y lo mismo de siempre se repitió, diálogos de relleno, dinero, agradecimiento y de nuevo al Inferno en donde teníamos que dar cuenta de todo lo sucedido en el día a nuestro jefe.

Describir el ambiente del Inferno me parecería algo completamente difícil, nunca he podido especificar qué tipo de lugar es, el enorme edificio constaba de 3 plantas igualmente grandes en las cuales podías encontrar de todo para satisfacer cualquier fantasía que se te ocurriera.

Y que cuando digo de todo, es de todo.

En el primer y segundo piso encontrabas lo más común que eran bailarinas semi desnudas y uno que otro travesti, en el segundo, en especial, estaban todos aquellos que gozaban del dolor como parte del placer, esos cerdos y putas que buscaban un dueño temporal, un amo a quien servir y humillarse. Alguien que en realidad los tratase lo suficientemente mal como para poder ver el paraíso.

Y en el último nivel, se encontraban las muñecas prohibidas, según nuestro jefe, era un lugar en el que ninguno de nosotros podíamos entrar como clientes. A comparación de las plantas bajas, ésta carecía de cualquier tipo de lujo y adorno; era más bien, una serie de habitaciones que funcionaban para coger y cerrar tratos con el jefe. Ahí llevaban a chicas y chicos que vendían para cualquier cosa, incluso para ser asesinados dos horas después.

En ese lugar estaba prohibido tener moral o pudor, y bien lo sabíamos nosotros, que a pesar de ser simples espectadores, disfrutábamos de todo el espectáculo carnal que nos brindaba ese lugar.

Eché un vistazo hacia la ventana fijándome el paisaje ennegrecido de los árboles que bordeaban la carretera, de inmediato pensé en lo que diría mi madre al ver el semejante lugar en el que su hijo trabaja, las cosas que ha visto y peor aún, las que ha hecho.

De seguro volvería a colgarse de ese árbol en que la encontré... Sin dudas me odiaría, sí, ella me odiaría.

- Oye -dije curioso girando la cabeza hacia Johansson que parecía concentrado en la autopista-, ¿quién es ese tal Nicholas que mencionó el sujeto ese? -comenté en relación al cliente que en verdad me había inquietado con su comentario.

- ¡Ah! Nicholas Trümper -dijo manteniendo la mirada en su camino de manera relajada-, el hombre que dirigía el negocio antes que Dante. Ese tipo en verdad era de lo peor.

- Después de conocer a Dante, no creo que haya alguien peor... -mencioné escéptico.

Johansson sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Ese tipo era un verdadero hijo de perra, pero muy bueno en los negocios. Dante solía ser uno de sus mejores hombres, se llevaban muy bien, lo admiraba demasiado...

- ¿Y qué pasó con él? -pregunté intrigado.

- Por ser tan imbécil con las personas de este medio, murió... Lo mataron -corrigió-, al perro con todo y su familia. Nadie sabe lo que pasó exactamente, pero Nicholas desapareció de un día a otro sin dejar a nadie al mando.

- Y le dieron el puesto a Dante…

- Exacto. El concejo lo eligió. Fue democracia muchacho, como nadie de la familia quedó con vida, alguien tenía que tomar las riendas de todo. Así es esto. El resto lo sabes, desde hace más de 15 años ha estado al frente de todo lo que Trümper dejó inconcluso.

- Vaya. -dije, no como admiración, sino como un simple acto reflejo al no saber qué decirle.

- Así es este mundo -agregó intercalando su mirada entre la carretera y yo-, si caes, caes y nadie llorará por eso, al contrario, todo seguirá su curso y el más preparado triunfará. Recuerda siempre esto Tom: no puedes ser tan bueno como para que todos se burlen de ti, pero tampoco tan malo como para que quieran acabarte de esa manera. Este mundo se rige por la ley del más fuerte, y en ese caso Dante lo fue.

- Querrás decir, la ley del más oportunista –respondí de inmediato-. Hay casos en que la fortaleza es irrelevante.

Mi compañero sonrió hacia mí y volvió la mirada hacia su camino.

- No puedo decir nada en contra de eso. Tienes toda la maldita razón.

Siguió conduciendo hasta que por fin llegamos a ese enorme edificio que albergaba otro mundo muy aparte de la ciudad. Con unas 'discretas' luces de neón rojas se podía leer perfectamente el nombre al lugar que estábamos por arribar.

«Inferno».

- Casualmente, el jefe los espera –comentó Zack pasando a mi lado y palmeando mi hombro.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó el ruso Johansson.

- Arriba, en donde siempre.

Zack se apartó y se fue hacia unas mesas de por ahí; pasamos el centro y la pista en donde las nudistas hacían su trabajo y los hombres alimentaban su perversión, pasamos la barra de bebidas y al fondo, las escaleras.

Nos hicimos paso entre las personas hasta llegar a su oficina, que por extraña ocasión estaba entre abierta, Johansson tocó seguido de un asentimiento del jefe y entramos. Yo iba detrás del enorme cuerpo del rubio imponente que saludó familiarmente al jefe.

- Son tan efectivos que el dinero sigue llegando sin parar –comentó Dante muy alegre ante nuestra presencia—. Y qué decir de ti, Tom –se acercó a mí pasando el brazo sobre mis hombros—, he tenido muy buenos comentarios tuyos.

Sonreí, siempre cuando alimentaban mi ego esa estúpida sonrisa aparecía en mi cara; Dante habló, Johansson asintió y de repente de entre los muebles una mirada profunda se fijó en mí, directa, intimidante, amenazadora y sensual.

Ojos color caramelo…

¿Qué diablos hacía ahí?

- Se me olvidaba –apuntó Dante alejándose rápidamente y dándole la mano a mi objeto de distracción que estaba en uno de los sillones cercano a la ventana—. Hay alguien a quien debo presentarte.

Se acercó con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro, su mirada estaba fija en mí, y mientras más se acercaba, parecía que su presencia me derrumbaba poco a poco. El aroma a su perfume me hizo recordar esa noche en la que pude haberla tenido, justo como se me antojaba ahora.

La tela de su blusa holgada caía por uno de sus hombros dejándolo al descubierto, siendo la tentación más ferviente para cualquiera… o al menos sólo para mí.

Era imposible que una mujer me pusiera de esta manera, tan solo un hombro al descubierto, una blusa, unos jeans y unas botas pusieron a volar mi imaginación de una manera tan veloz que por un instante olvidé el paso del tiempo.

Y ahí estaba.

«Amber»


	5. Chapter 5

Menuda sorpresa me llevé al verlo de frente. Quién lo diría, el tipo al que se la chupé hace un par de noches resulta siendo el protegido de Dante, por unos segundos me miró de arriba hacia debajo de manera familiar, pero cuando estuve cerca de él, tal parecía que… ni me reconociera. ¿Qué acaso estaba tan ebrio que no recuerda lo que pasó?

Maldito idiota, como si no lo hubiese disfrutado.

- Tom, Amber. Amber, te presento a Tom…

Y esas fueron las palabras de Dante para presentarnos, ignorando que en mi mente se reproducían cada una de las imágenes de aquella noche en la habitación de Tom.

- Mucho gusto, Tom. –dije con la mayor antipatía posible. Él, pareciendo tan actor como yo sólo movió la cabeza y no dijo más. Ambos sabíamos que "el jefe" no debía de enterarse de nuestra pequeña aventura.

- Tom, necesito que te encargues de la entrega de las chicas, y para eso necesito que vayas a la bodega junto con Amber a custodiar la mercancía. Ella se encargará de elegirlas y mandártelas para que las lleves. –dijo Dante ignorando todo lo que por mi mente pasaba.

- Deberás aprender a lidiar con fieras, chico –mencionó Johansson cerca del escritorio en un tono mordaz mientras sonreía.

«Ese maldito viejo…», lo miré a lo que él soltó una leve carcajada junto con Dante; en un principio Tom parecía no comprender, pero al ver mi gesto también se unió a ese par de burlones, hijos de puta.

- No le hagas caso –minimizó el hombre alto de cabellos negros que estaba al lado de mí—. Sé que ustedes se llevarán bien; por su trabajo, por el negocio, y porque yo lo digo –sentenció posando sobre nuestros hombros ambas manos.

- Por mí no hay problema –dijo Tom, portándose tan indiferente que hasta yo le creía que no nos conocíamos.

- Más te vale que no te metas en mis decisiones y todo estará bien entre los dos –le dije directamente, no como un comentario, sino como una amenaza.

Levantó la ceja y me vio con un aire de "¿_ah sí_?" mientras yo lo miraba como siempre hacía con todos los subordinados de Dante, de arriba hacia abajo como si su sola presencia me repugnara.

Aunque, ciertamente no era así.

Solté una risita superlativa, cosa que él ignoró. En esos momentos… en esos momentos, maldita sea, juro que quería verlo completamente desnudo y empalmado para mí.

Quería… quería tenerlo de nuevo.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refería? –continuó Johansson al tiempo en que se echaba en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio de Dante.

- Bah, que si van a seguir con estas estúpidas bromas, me largo –espeté apartándome de ellos, dirigiéndome a la puerta.

- No olvides lo que te dije –puntualizó Dante, con su voz ronca y seria, me volví por unos instantes y asentí mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta.

Él no pudo evitar mirarme, ni yo a él; temí el quedarme como idiota viéndolo más de dos segundos así que me salí lo más pronto posible aún sorprendido por esta peculiar noticia.

Al parecer las cosas se iban a poner un tanto… divertidas para mí.

* * *

- Te refieres a ¿Tom Kaulitz? –dijo Sasha mientras soltaba el humo del cigarrillo.

- El hermoso tipo de cabello castaño… –agregó Carlo mientras se colocaba la peluca frente al enorme espejo.

- Ah, ese –ella sonrió, ya había recordado, se bajó de la repisa en donde tenían todos los cosméticos y accesorios y caminó hacia mí con una sonrisa alegre-. De todos los hombres de Dante, es él con el único que cogería sin cobrarle.

- Vaya, a ti nunca se te quita lo zorra –mencioné aparragándome contra la pared, observando a Carlo mientras terminaba los últimos toques de su maquillaje.

- Bueno, en este trabajo tengo que disfrutar, cariño. –agregó Sasha alisando con sus dedos sus cabellos teñidos de un violeta fantasía.

- No me has dicho qué tanto sabes de ese tipo. –insistí, tratando de no verme interesado.

Abrió sus ojos y me miró sonriente, apagó el último poco de su cigarro y me tomó del brazo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿a poco te gustó?

Los tres sonreímos al mismo tiempo, ellos de diversión y yo de incomodidad.

- Trabajaremos en las bodegas, sólo quiero saber sobre mi nuevo compañero.

- Eso quiere decir que lo tendrás a tu alcance… Para lo que quieras –aludió Carlo meneando su melena rizada y alborotada.

- De él casi no se sabe nada –respondió Sasha poniéndose frente al espejo para acomodarse el busto—, sólo que es uno de los preferidos de Dante. Creo que trabajaba con Zack matando gente o vendiendo droga –se volvió hacia mí poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas—, luego lo trajeron para acá. Se nota que tiene buenos tratos con Dante.

- Y con Johansson. Tal pareciera su hijo. –dijo Carlo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- ¡Johansson es horrible! –exclamó la mujer gesticulando con las manos—, Tom es demasiado atractivo como para ser hijo de una cosa tan desagradable como él.

- Ustedes nunca saben nada –agregué con una ligera sonrisa al escuchar sus comentarios—. Me largo.

Di media vuelta y me fui de esa habitación; atravesé el pasillo y salí por el bar, las luces no me dejaban notar si él estaba por allí, preferí no ser más obvio y continuar mi camino. Al fin de cuentas, era seguro que mañana o pasado él se tendría que poner frente a mí de nuevo.

Y es ahí cuando el juego iba a comenzar para mí. Vaya que sí…

* * *

Pasé por ese terreno abandonado por la civilización hasta llegar a la gran puerta principal, toqué un par de veces hasta que Zack abrió con esa típica sonrisa pervertida que me asqueaba siempre. Pasé sin mirarle hasta el final, iba a pasar revisión a las personas que aún estaban ahí, era algo que debía hacer casi todos los días, para asegurar que estuviesen en buenas condiciones sin ningún tipo de problemas.

Escuché algunos ruidos provenientes del lado este del lugar, me detuve de inmediato, ahí había un pequeño almacén en donde guardaban todo lo inservible, caminé hacia allí cuando sentí un ligero tirón en el brazo.

- Las chicas están por aquí. –comentó Zack moviendo la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

- Ya lo sé –repliqué harisco apartándome de él—, idiota.

Continué mi caminata hacia la puerta pintada de negro, Zack volvió a interrumpir.

- ¿A qué vas? Ahí no hay nada.

- ¿Qué mierdas te importa?, anda vete. –le dije seriamente.

- ¡Zack! Tenemos mercancía para llevar –una voz lejana le llamó, un hombre pasó detrás de nosotros y movió insistentemente la mano.

Zack se notaba algo nervioso, pero aun así se fue; caminé rápidamente y abrí la puerta.

- ¡Maldito enfermo!

Mi grito quizá se escuchó en todo el lugar, me fui directamente contra el hombre que estaba frente a mí, se encontraba de espaldas, con los pantalones abajo, masturbándose frente a un par de niños. Lo empujé fuertemente contra un estante metálico haciéndolo caer al piso. Los niños estaban arrinconados contra la pared temblorosos y llorando.

Los hombres de Dante habían llegado tan lejos.

- Ahora verás maldita perra –gruñó levantándose torpemente sosteniendo sus pantalones, sí, estaba ebrio.

- ¿Qué, qué me vas a hacer, imbécil? –dije sacando del compartimento de mi bolsa una pequeña pero letal amiga que siempre me acompañaba.

Al oír el clic de la ausencia del seguro, él abrió más los ojos quedándose quieto y levantando las manos ante la pistola que tenía frente a su cara.

- Ahora intenta hacer esto de nuevo y juro que te vuelo las pelotas. –dije manteniéndolo apuntado, unos pasos acelerados se escucharon y de repente la pequeña habitación se llenó de gente.

- ¿Qué coños pasa aquí? –entró Margaret mirando a todas partes—, Doll, baja el arma.

- Hijo de puta, sabía que no podíamos confiar en él –agregó Johansson hacia Tom que apenas entraba.

- Oigan, no fue lo que parece –intentó agregar el infeliz mientras el alto ruso lo tomaba del brazo y lo empujaba como una bolsa de papas.

Bajé la pistola y los ojos oscuros de Margaret me miraban fijamente.

- Hasta que has hecho algo bien, princesa. –dijo en tono repulsivo y provocador, yo sólo reí sarcásticamente mientras miraba cómo Johansson sacaba al hombre de la habitación.

- Al menos es algo… gorda –respondí con el más puro sentimiento hacia ella. Frunció sus cejas completamente pintadas, y gruñó saliendo de ahí, mi sonrisa triunfante le acompañó.

Hacer eso me hacía tan feliz.

No tuve tiempo de girarme completamente hacia ellos cuando de repente una cabeza rubia se pegó a mi pecho en un fuerte abrazo. Por instinto levanté los brazos y el chiquillo me apretó aún más mientras lloriqueaba.

- Basta de cursilerías –Tom refunfuñó halando al chico de inmediato—, ustedes dos deben volver con los demás.

Él levantó la cara hacia mí con ese mismo gesto de la otra vez, esos ojos azules jamás los olvidaría.

«Viktor»

Tom los empujó a la puerta, a él y a la niña que no paraba de llorar, su actitud era tan fría y violenta como los demás hombres de ahí. Él no volteó a verme, inclusive parecía no querer verme, pero eso no importó en ese momento. Me quedé ahí, entre la oscuridad, de pie, observando cómo él se los llevaba, cómo el joven Viktor volteaba hacia atrás mirando a lo lejos… mirándome.

* * *

La habitación estaba plagada de vestidos llamativos, pelucas y zapatos de todo tipo. La mujer posó sus largos dedos sobre mi cabello negro comenzando a acomodarlo suavemente en un falso intento de ternura.

- No es tan malo -dijo con suave voz mientras me giraba frente a ella-, te tratarán muy bien, además, es muy buen amigo mío -habló pretendiendo persuadirme.

Yo estaba muerto de miedo ya que imaginaba lo que venía, después de pasar días vagando en la calle, con hambre y frío, ella se topó conmigo, y fue ahí cuando pude ver en realidad todo lo que los seres humanos están dispuestos a hacer por sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de vicios, injusticias y sufrimiento.

Había visto a las mujeres de su enorme casa, desinhibidas y vulgares, nada de eso era conocido para mí que sólo había vivido con mis padres, el hospital y el orfanato. Estaba aterrorizado mientras ella me acomodaba la sudadera para dejarme presentable ante el depredador que estaba a punto de ver.

- Eres un niño muy guapo -agregó sonriendo con sus labios rojos, muy rojos-, sólo que hay algo... -ella esperó unos instantes examinándome y continuó-. Ah, ya sé.

Fue a su buró en donde tenía infinidad de cosas para el arreglo femenino y sacó una gargantilla de tela negra de aproximadamente cinco centímetros de ancho con una hermosa y brillante piedra en el centro. Se acercó y la colocó cuidadosamente.

- Así está mejor -sonrió acariciando mi mejilla -. Debes aprender, cariño, que es mejor disimular ciertas imperfecciones. ¿Tienes alguna otra cicatriz?

Bajé la mirada y apunté con mi dedo él costado izquierdo, justo debajo de las costillas.

- Déjame ver -dijo autoritariamente a lo que yo no reaccioné y alzó mis ropas para ver-. Es pequeño, ¿qué te pasó?, ¿por qué tienes esas cicatrices?

No respondí y a ella parecía importarle poco lo que me había pasado.

- No importa, diremos que fue porque te operaron o algo así, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo no respondí, pero para ella ya era toda una afirmación de por vida. A partir de esa noche, mis ojos se abrieron a otro mundo. Ese mundo cercano a mi venganza, ese mórbido mundo difícil y violento al que pertenece Amber.

* * *

Dejé el celular sobre la cama y me recosté un momento, extendí los brazos entre las blancas sábanas contemplando el vacío, no el vacío espacial en mi habitación, sino en ese vacío interior que había quedado después de ese recuerdo.

Había pasado tanto después de eso.

Cerré los ojos dejándome existir, hacía mucho que no me daba un momento para concentrarme sólo en respirar. Traté de dejar ir ese amargo sentimiento y fue cuando comprendí el porqué de mi recuerdo.

La mirada de Viktor me había golpeado y fuerte, así como la primera vez en que lo vi, en que no pude dejar de pensar en él y en lo que me había dicho. Él me recordaba a mí, realmente era una sensación muy extraña, el verme proyectado en alguien más, y sobre todo, que ese alguien sea parte de las víctimas de Dante.

O peor aún, que sea de las personas a las que de alguna forma yo también hago daño.

Esto me jodía la mente.

No debería sentirme así, en realidad ni debería importarme lo que le pase a ese niño, porque eso era aún, un niñato con mala suerte.

Sin más, esa noche me preparé y fui rumbo al Inferno intentando despejar mi mente de aquellos amargos recuerdos.

En general, el ambiente de ese lugar era tan extraño como asfixiante, todos los ahí reunidos éramos una especie de socios que bien podíamos disfrutar de todo lo que brindaba ese lugar con tal de mantener segura nuestra boca callada. Los que estábamos ahí éramos cómplices indirectos a todo lo que ahí pasaba, personas que no tienen permitido, por ningún motivo hablar de ello.

Porque, como bien decía Dante, "la única manera de salir de este mundo, era estando muerto". Así le asegurarías al diablo de tu jefe confidencialidad perpetua.

- ¿Te ofrezco algo?, te ves muy pensativa desde que llegaste -comentó el extravagante chico detrás de la barra de bebidas. Llevaba una franela roja jugueteando en la mano.

- Creo que esta noche será algo fuerte -respondí poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa mirando hacia la multitud de gente que se movía de un lado a otro, en busca de mujeres, hombres, alcohol o lo que sea que los haya traído hasta aquí.

Uno me miró y otro más alzó su copa al toparse con mis ojos, el hombre extendió frente a mí la copa y dijo algo que poco pude entender debido al fuerte ruido de la música. Miré hacia la entrada donde entró un hombre alto y de traje elegante, parecía no ser perteneciente al grupo de enfermos que solían frecuentar el Inferno, lo miré atravesar el lugar como si estuviese examinando a todos los individuos ahí reunidos, se detuvo a un lado de la pista de baile y tomó asiento en una de las mesas de la esquina, observó a la mujer que estaba sobre el escenario y la admiró por un instante, yo bebí un poco y me giré completamente para verle mejor, su mesa quedaba justo frente a mi vista y mientras la mujer movía sus curvas al ritmo de la música, vi una figura varonil aparecer desde atrás del escenario para mezclarse entre los demás hombres que gozaban del espectáculo, pasó por detrás del hombre y me miró.

Sus ojos, con una fuerza de poderío, se fijaron en mí como un par de navajas calientes en mi carne, una ligera sonrisa salió por sus labios carnosos e hipnotizantes, y yo parecía reaccionar a ese simple gesto.

Tom...

Dio unos pasos que supuse fueron hacia mí pero uno de sus compañeros lo llamó para decirle algo al oído, nuestras miradas perdieron contacto y así, se fue mi interés hacia él por esa noche.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento? -una voz ronca dijo cerca de mi rostro y mis ojos se movieron hacia su receptor, alto, bronceado, de edad madura, era él, el hombre que estaba viendo anteriormente.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, por eso estás aquí, ¿no? -respondí girándome de inmediato hacia él que sonrió de lado y llamó al barman.

- Lo mismo -dijo apuntándome ligeramente con la cabeza.

El hombre se puso a hacer su trabajo y yo miraba insistentemente a ese desconocido al lado de mí.

- ¿Siempre es usted así? -me preguntó aflojándose la corbata para después recibir su copa cargada de licor.

- Así, ¿cómo? -le seguí, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos-. Hiciste una pregunta y yo simplemente respondo.

Volvió a reír y tomó de su copa, hizo un ademán hacia mí con la pieza en la mano y agregó.

- Bastante fuerte.

- Como debe ser. -sonreí acomodando mi cabello que caía de un lado de mi cara, lancé una breve mirada hacia donde se había quedado Tom pero ya no lo vi.

- Es usted, Amber, ¿no es así?

- ¿Perdón? -volví de inmediato hacia él.

- Que si es usted Amber.

- Ajá, aunque si se trata de ti... puedo ser lo que tú quieras -comenté tomando mi copa y llevándomela a los labios.

- Vaya, debo admitir que es su belleza es mayor de lo que me hicieron creer. En verdad, es usted muy hermosa -comentó observando mis movimientos.

- ¿A sí? -dije como "sin interés"-, hermosa, ¿según quién?

- Según la opinión masculina...

- Ah, la opinión masculina- dije irónicamente con una sonrisa, él de inmediato me siguió el juego.

- Bueno... Por sobre todos, se trata de la opinión de un amigo y mía, claro.

- Ah, entonces eres un recomendado -dije sin esfuerzo tocando las solapas de su saco.

- Así es. Un muy buen amigo me comentó que aquí habían damas hermosas... Y usted -agregó buscando mis ojos que se fijaron en él al oír eso.

Alcé la ceja y aparté mis manos, sonreí hacia un grupo de bailarinas que pasaban a mi lado y tomé el último sorbo de la bebida.

- Ah, ¿o sea que pertenezco a un grupo aparte? -dije fingiendo sorpresa.

- No lo tome a mal por favor -agregó rozando con la yema de sus dedos mi mano que descansaba sobre la barra-. Pero mire a su alrededor, todas esas mujeres yendo de mesa en mesa buscando a los hombres, sin embargo está usted aquí, esperando a que alguien capaz, digno de usted venga a su lado. Es un lujo que no cualquiera puede darse. ¿No lo cree?

- Vaya, creo que mi admirador te ha hablado bastante de mí.

- Podría decir que sí.

- Entonces le dijo que yo no soy...

- Incluso eso -interrumpió-. Por esa razón me vi atraído por su belleza que supera al de cualquier mujer que haya visto. Debo de aceptar que en un principio no pensé que usted fuese real.

Reí intentando mantener el coqueteo y aquel hombre se acercó un poco más.

- ¿Siempre eres así de galante con todos? -dije sonriendo, mirándolo fijamente.

- Por supuesto que no. Lo soy sólo con lo que me interesa. Y usted me interesa.

- Eso suena mucho mejor –sonreí, levanté la mano para acariciar la línea de su mandíbula mientras él me sonrió seductoramente.

Acto seguido le besé, y él bajó su brazo hasta mi cintura para pagarme a su cuerpo. De manera firme me mantuvo pegado a él hasta que ese sofocante beso terminó. Lo demás fue tan diferente como igual a todas las noches en que alguien venía a charlar a mi lado. Terminamos en su departamento, él sobre mí consagrándose como mi dueño momentáneo, agitándome, moviéndome, haciéndome suspirar dentro de una fantasía que ambos habíamos creado. Leo, como me dijo que se llamaba, fue demasiado considerado durante nuestro encuentro, y ante su insistencia, acepté a pasar la noche entera a su lado; tenía que admitirlo, el hombre tenía suficiente interés, así que con un poco de licor, billetes de más y una muy buena escena de sexo, él quedó tan encantado conmigo que se negó a dejarme ir en ese momento.

El amanecer llegó y con eso mi despedida; al primer rayo de sol salté de la cama y con singular rapidez me vestí para salir a la luz que afloraba aún más mi noche de desvelo. Sí, lo acepto, me veía fatal, mi cansancio era demasiado obvio, incluso por sobre el maquillaje y las gafas de sol, porque siempre que pasaba la noche fuera, el dormir no era opción para mí, siempre pasaba las noches al lado de alguien que se quedaba dormido después de follar, incluso en el silencio fingía que dormía, estando ahí, recostado observando la oscuridad intentando en no caer preso de mis fantasmas, en los recuerdos que siempre venían cada vez que dormía, cada vez que estaba tan frágil como para no controlar la situación.

Amber no dormía con sus amantes, sus amantes dormían a con ella, y no es simplemente por evitar las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos, sino para evitar que la situación se le vaya de las manos, para mantenerse siempre alerta, en guardia.

Tal vez esto suene algo raro, pero mi relación con el sueño era algo sobre control, un control que de vez en cuando me fallaba al ser la víctima de los placeres de Dante, que quien con su agresiva y ponzoñosa actitud siempre dejaba mi cuerpo y mi mente demasiado exhaustos.

Lamentablemente, en estos momentos el control estaba cediendo ante el cansancio, y mientras esperaba a que el elevador llegara mi piso de residencia, podía sentir un dolor de cabeza que parecía torturarme mientras se burlaba de mí. Al llegar al departamento la visión blanca de mi habitación azotó más allá de mis ojos, el dolor aumentó y algo más se ciñó en mi pecho. Miré a mi alrededor, y noté todo… o la nada que había, me tiré sobre la cama y todas aquellas adulaciones de la noche anterior se volvieron una cachetada para el que era yo en esa mañana, no había ni un solo ruido, ni una sola fotografía, ni un solo recuerdo físico de nada… Quizá los efectos del alcohol aún estaban vigentes en mi cuerpo, pero un terrible nudo se formó en mi garganta. «Me hubiera quedado un momento más», me dije mentalmente al notar el vacío de mi habitación, cubrí mi rostro y abracé la única almohada que yacía en mi cama, las lágrimas salieron por sí solas mientras el silencio me acompañaba.

Estaba completamente solo.


	6. Chapter 6

- Tienes que asistir la llegada e inventario de la mercancía que está por llegar–Johansson me quitó los auriculares que sonaban a todo volumen, fue a hacia la puerta mientras levantaba el móvil sobre su hombro—. No reclames, me acaban de avisar.

Estaba en mi rato de descanso en la bodega en donde se guardaban las camionetas de transporte, Johansson había entrado para dejar unas maletas, lo miré confuso y me puse de pie de aquella silla de madera y caminé hacia él, siguiéndolo.

- Espera, ¿qué?, ¿yo solo?

- Así es —se detuvo guardando su celular—. Yo me encargaré de lo que llegue de Sudamérica, y tú de lo llegado de Pakistán. Dame las gracias de que no es mucho.

Suspiré con desgano, todas esas operaciones las odiaba más que nada en mi vida, y más, ahora que era la primera vez que me tocaría recibir y contabilizar toda esa droga…

- ¿Para cuándo?

- Mañana en la mañana. Tu mercancía llega a las doce del día, más te vale estar pendiente y movilizar a estos idiotas. Y recuerda muchacho… si estás aquí, es porque confiamos plenamente en ti.

Bien sabía que con esas palabras me tenía tomado de las pelotas para hacer todo lo que dijeran, me quité los auriculares y salí para pasar lista de quienes me acompañarían.

Al parecer esto iba a ser un trabajo largo y molesto.

Cuando al fin terminé fui al Inferno a hacer acto de presencia y a demostrar que no había muerto con tanta cocaína a mi alrededor. Fui a venderles un poco a las putas en sus "camerinos" para que salieran con la actitud requerida todas las noches.

Sólo yo podía entender mis tratos con ellas, tal vez era por eso que preferían acudir a mí antes que con cualquiera de mis estúpidos compañeros que poco sabían sobre cómo interactuar con mujeres. Tengo que admitirlo, y quizá suene algo egocéntrico, pero ¿qué mujer se resistiría a mí?

Caminé por detrás del escenario con una sonrisa en los labios y el dinero en el bolsillo, ahí siempre la pasaba bien, era como la liberación a toda la mierda que había tenido durante el día. Caminé haciéndome paso entre los clientes divisando algo que pudiera parecerme interesante hasta que la vi sentada en la barra, mirando de frente sin haberme notado. Con unos pantalones negros, botas altas y blusa de mangas largas igualmente oscura, el cabello le caía en los hombros enmarcando su perfecto rostro, su mirar se detuvo en mí, a lo que yo continué caminando, ahora hacia su lugar.

Joder, esa chica me había puesto de cabeza.

- ¡Hey, Tom! –gritó un hombre tomándome del brazo—, pensé que no vendrías.

Al principio no reaccioné y solo sonreí hacia la morena sentada en su regazo.

- Te extrañamos en las calles –dijo riendo para su hembra y volviendo su rostro hacia mí—, ahora que eres de las "grandes" hasta la cara te ha cambiado.

- Idiota. Como si estuviera en el paraíso. –dije irónico.

- Quizá el paraíso del infierno… si entiendes ¿no?

Reí y le tomé una de las tantas cervezas servidas sobre la mesa.

- Eso sí. –dije para después beber un gran sorbo helado.

- Oye, por cierto –movió la mano para que me acercara a su cara—, Zachary y los demás estuvieron buscándote hace un momento.

- Ah, ¿dónde se encuentran esos hijos de puta? –pregunté bebiendo otro poco más.

- En el segundo piso, ya sabes. Haciendo de las suyas.

- Iré con ellos, gracias –dije levantando la cerveza hacia él.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras y antes de subir no pude evitar voltear hacia ella, ahora se encontraba charlando con un hombre, muy entretenida y seductora, maldita sea, sino me hubieran llamado, ese infeliz que está con ella ni oportunidad hubiese tenido.

Suerte para la próxima, Tom.

* * *

- ¿Qué tanto miras hacia allá? –la voz de Johansson sonó a mi lado derecho mientras se ponía de espaldas contra el barandal del segundo piso.

Había pasado media hora que había subido y lo único que había hecho era beber cinco cervezas y mirar hacia donde ella se encontraba, la plática a la que según me habían llamado era un completo desastre, ya todos estaban ebrios y se dedicaban a decir pura mierda. Y yo, yo también lo estaba, sólo que en lugar de decir el montón de idioteces que ellos gritaban, yo las pensaba una y otra y otra vez.

Había estado ahí contemplando el flirteo que tenía con ese desconocido, lo había besado quién sabe cuántas veces y le hablaba al oído como viejos amigos.

«Como lo había hecho conmigo».

¿Qué me pasaba? Esa tipa era solo un gusto, un deseo pasajero que pronto se me iba a quitar, sólo que aún no miraba para cuando iba a pasar eso.

¿Será quizás por aquella noche en la que desaproveché el momento de tenerla sólo para mí?

Sí, quizá sea eso…

- Creo que las cosas están más interesantes ahí abajo –respondí después de unos momentos.

- Como por ejemplo… ¿Amber? –dijo volteando levemente la cabeza hacia abajo.

- No me refería a ella. –bebí el último sorbo de cerveza y dejé la botella sobre la orilla del barandal, apoyé mis antebrazos sobre la madera y miré a Johansson que se notaba de lo más tranquilo.

- Yo lo estoy notando, le has estado mirando desde que subiste –afirmó—. Y, ¿sabes?, si yo lo pude notar, cualquiera podría hacerlo y eso, eso no sería nada bueno.

- Oigan, están algo separados del grupo, ¿no? –Zack intervino de manera sorpresiva, pero pareciera que ninguno de los dos advirtió su presencia.

Bajé la mirada hacia su sitio, Amber se miraba muy entretenida con ese desconocido, Johansson se dio la vuelta quedando en la misma posición que yo, a mi lado y mirando hacia ellos.

- No deberías observarla tanto –agregó hasta que volví a mirarlo—. Podrías llevarte una gran sorpresa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Aún no lo sabes? –inquirió Zack al instante. Tal pareciera que todos sabían aquello, menos yo.

- Quizá "eso" no sea tan obvio para ti, pero para mí que ya lo conozco, "eso" es un accesorio más que se atreve a esconder…

Zack lanzó una risa mientras intentó sujetarme a lo que yo me aparté.

- Habla bien Johansson –le dije levantando la voz y frunciendo las cejas, ¿qué trataba de decir?

- Amber, es hombre –soltó, así, sin más.

Solté una carcajada y negué con la cabeza, mientras miraba a Zachary. El infeliz seguía riendo.

- Esas malditas cervezas te han afectado. –contesté escéptico.

- Puede que en un principio no me creas… pero es verdad –dijo seriamente—, ese que ves ahí coqueteando hasta mejor que una puta… es un hombre. Un muy buen travesti que logra cuanto quiere. ¿Por qué crees que ha sobrevivido tanto aquí?, el infeliz sabe cómo hacer que las cosas funcionen, todo a favor del negocio. Por eso Dante lo tiene al nivel de un "hombre" de confianza…

Miré de nuevo hacia abajo, estaba pasmado, Johansson parecía hablar en serio. Miré hacia Zack que me confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Es el hombre más follable que he visto en mi maldita vida. ¿No lo crees, Tom? –comentó palmeando mi espalda y yo estaba sin querer aceptarlo.

- Todos aquí lo sabemos, y es entendible que te haya resultado atractivo en un principio. Pero créeme muchacho, ese tipo es más peligroso que cualquier arma que hayas tenido entre tus manos.

- El ruso tiene razón… –apoyó divertido—, iré por más alcohol, ¿quieren?

- Largo de aquí, Zack –dijo el ruso en tono grave.

- Joder –solté entre dientes esquivando las palabras del rubio de casi dos metros a mi lado.

Zachary se fue de ahí para reunirse con los demás, el silencio reinó entre ambos hasta que el ruso continuó.

- Otra cosa que quiero que sepas, y esto casi nadie lo sabe… –pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me pegó a él–. Necesitas saber que Amber le pertenece a Dante, ¿me escuchas?, no preguntes cómo o porqué. Sólo recuerda esto, las cosas del jefe no se tocan. Aunque a veces ese infeliz te saque de quicio. ¿Entendiste?

No supe qué responder, yo solo miraba y parecía no aceptar lo que él acababa de decir. ¡Maldita sea!, había caído en su engaño, y pensar que casi… por poco... mejor ni lo pienso.

Lo que me faltaba, la chica que me gusta desde aquella tarde en el café, resultó ser un maldito hombre.

Perfecto Tom, como si tú fueras a terminar marica.

«Joder».

* * *

Estaba sentado frente al escritorio moviendo mi cabeza al ritmo de una canción que, aunque no sé el nombre, se había quedado grabada en mi cabeza, al igual que… ella. Por molesto que fuera no podía dejar de recordarla, sí, así, como mujer… a pesar de las confesiones de ayer por parte de Johansson. Esto no puede ser, ni siquiera esa estúpida canción era suficiente para ayudar a mi cabeza a olvidar… ¿lo?

Ella era él, y él… ¡maldita sea!, no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar, aun peor era el darme cuenta que cada vez que la veía o la pensaba, esa atracción parecía no querer ceder, sino que, por el contrario, parecía hacerse más fuerte, quemándome por dentro cada vez más. Muchas veces estuve a punto de arrancarme el cabello de tanto pensarlo, no podía entender qué demonios me estaba pasando, pero la realidad de que Amber es un hombre y no una mujer se había ido al carajo desde hace tiempo.

Con tan solo recordar aquella noche en mi habitación…

Golpee el escritorio y negando varias veces me levanté para observar un mueble con varias fotos de visitas a otras partes del mundo, el maldito Dante estaba cagándose en dinero y lo peor, sabía cómo utilizarlo.

- ¿Por qué se demora tanto? –murmuré impaciente mientras tomaba una de las fotos para observarla mejor. De repente escuche la puerta abrirse–. Al fin –dije entre dientes soltando una risa de alivio, coloqué la foto en su lugar y me volví hacia la puerta–. Dante… -la sola presencia de la persona frente a mí me paralizó por completo, de inmediato sentí todo mi cuerpo ponerse rígido ante su presencia–, Amber –y tal parecía que no podía controlar mi nerviosismo.

- Luces algo sorprendido – me dijo sonriendo de lado, su voz y esa sonrisa fueron suficiente para sentir mi piel erizarse al instante.

Y de nuevo estábamos solos en una habitación.

- Bah, para nada, solo creí que… que eras Dante -aclaré un poco mi garganta intentando parecer indiferente.

- No te preocupes, por ahora él está ocupado, de hecho… me mandó por unas cosas –pude sentir esos hermosos ojos quemarme completamente–. Lo que ibas a tratar con él, puedes hacerlo conmigo –me miró nuevamente mientras caminaba hasta posarse a un costado del escritorio.

- Sólo venía a informarle que todo va como lo planeamos –no podía apartar la vista de cada movimiento que hacía, todos mis sentidos estaban muy alerta a todo lo que le envolvía–, y a dejarle eso –señalé la carpeta sobre el escritorio, dio una mirada rápida y volvió sus ojos a los míos, ¡mierda! Me tenía atrapado –, esos son los registros del inventario que pidió.

- Eres muy eficiente. Él estará contento con esto – aún tenía sus ojos fijos en los míos, ¿qué estaba esperando de mí? Me tenía tan hipnotizado que ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento se acercó manteniendo ese contacto visual que me hacía sentir tan ansioso.

- Debo irme –traté de moverme pero su perfume era tan intoxicante debido a la cercanía que no pude, simplemente no pude.

- Te he extrañado, Tom –escuchar esas palabras con esa melodiosa voz acompañado de una caricia de sus perfectas manos sobre las mías me electrizó todo el cuerpo.

Me aparté de su agarre y retrocedí un paso, esto ya no me estaba gustando.

- No creo que…-no pude terminar de hablar ya que en un instante fui empujado bruscamente a la silla detrás del escritorio.

- ¿Negarás que me has extrañado también? –me miraba intensamente tanto que si fuera posible me hubiera derretido en ese instante, mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse al sentirlo sentarse sobre mis piernas, jugando con mi playera sin dejar de mirarme, podía sentir más fuerte el olor de su perfume y lo caliente de sus manos al contacto con mi ropa –, sé que es así –afirmó acariciando mis mejillas—, ¿porque te cuesta admitirlo? Bien sabes que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros será un secreto entre tú y yo –me sonrió lascivamente y sólo pude sentir mi corazón acelerarse más.

- Yo…–no tenía idea de qué demonios hacía conmigo, ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna- ¡Amber! –le increpé pero fui ignorado, apreté mis manos a las recargaderas de aquella silla a causa del roce de sus labios en mi cuello.

- ¿Si, Tom? –puede sentir su cálido aliento contra mi piel, y juro que podía ver claramente esa sonrisa triunfante en su cara, ante mi reacción.

- Ya…debo…-intenté moverme pero comenzó a besar el lóbulo de mi oreja de una forma tan sensual, que me paralizó.

En verdad, no quería caer en su juego, pero su presencia, su sola presencia tenía ese maldito efecto en mí.

- Aun no…no puedes irte –me miró a los ojos, esos hermosos y cautivantes ojos miel.

- Amber…-lo mire abrumado ante tal peso de su mirada- no creo que… ¡Oh diablos!

Cerré mi boca al instante de sentir sus labios mordiendo y besando uno de mis puntos sensibles, mi oreja. Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente al sentir ese cosquilleo provocativo generado en mi entrepierna, consecuencia de sus sensuales movimientos de cadera entre mis muslos. Tratando de resistir, podía escuchar fuerte y claro mi conciencia gritar: «¡Tienes que resistir, Tom! ¡No debes ceder!; es un hombre el que tienes sobre ti, un ¡hombre!». Y asintiendo para mí mismo, sacando fuerza de voluntad estuve a punto de alejarlo, pero sus labios se encontraron con los míos de una forma tan salvaje y ardiente, que pude ver mis paredes derrumbarse ante él, de repente me vi correspondiendo a ese beso, lleno de tanto deseo y pasión. Mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo, y mi conciencia no estaba más ahí, ya no quedaba más que rendirme ante semejante invitación.

Había llegado muy lejos, este hijo de puta había llegado demasiado lejos.

Lo tomé por el cuello y lo pegue más a mí envolviendo nuestros labios en un beso más intenso, saboreando sus labios; rápidamente enredó sus brazos en mi cuello, mordiendo mis labios de manera provocadora, eso, sumándole el roce de su trasero sobre mi miembro acabaron por perderme. En un movimiento rápido, le tome por la cintura y levantándome lo senté sobre el escritorio, haciendo caer algunas cosas, definitivamente me había despertado y no pensaba detenerme por nada, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, quería que fuera solo para mí.

Casi comiendo sus labios le permití a mi lengua adentrarse entre su boca, luchando por la dominación de tan ardiente beso que nos mantuvo pegados quién sabe por cuánto tiempo; mis manos tomaron su libertad acariciando todo su cuerpo, poniendo especial cuidado en sus piernas y espalda.

Podía escuchar esos sonidos ahogados salir de su boca durante ese beso, de repente sentí sus dientes en mis labios acompañado de un sabor metálico que inundó mi boca, ¡maldita sea!, me había mordido, y esto sólo acabó por aumentar más la adrenalina y excitación que sentía dentro de mí. Tirando fuertemente de su cabello ataqué su cuello con mis labios, lamiendo, besando y succionando repetidas veces, podía escuchar ligeros gemidos y algunas maldiciones salir de su boca. Dirigiendo mis manos a la cremallera de su vestido me dispuse a abrirlo y quitárselo de un jalón, cuando volví la mirada a su rostro, pude ver cómo se relamía los labios sensualmente a causa de mis atenciones, y eso, eso me excitó aún más, deslicé mis manos sobre su pecho provocando lentamente, él era algo completamente diferente a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, y esa diferencia me daba una mezcla de incertidumbre y adrenalina, me atraía, me enloquecía, lo deseaba, lo deseaba sin importar lo que fuera.

Subí la mano hasta su nuca y le sujeté fuertemente del cabello, soltó un gemido para luego sonreír, yo volví a su cuello mordisqueando la gruesa gargantilla que cubría parte de su piel, movió sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo por mis caderas, bajé un poco más y ocupé mi boca en su clavícula mordiendo fuertemente hasta dejar una marca rojiza en su blanca piel.

- ¡Aahhh To…Tom! –riñó con un empujón, a lo que yo sonreí al ver la belleza de esa marca hecha por mí.

Sonriendo lascivamente en una complicidad casi irreal, le quité las últimas prendas y de inmediato mis manos encontraron el camino hacia su sexo, no sé por qué, pero me atreví a hacerlo, ahí sentí su cuerpo saltar ante mi tacto; comencé a masajearlo a un ritmo considerable, como cuando yo mismo me iniciaba las pajas, ahí pude ver cómo cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás lanzando ligeros suspiros, era tan glorioso ver esa reacción, ese perfecto rostro derritiéndose de placer, un placer provocado por nadie más que por mí, decidí continuar con mis atenciones a un ritmo más rápido, comiendo sus tentadores labios, provocándole gemidos y juramentos que salían de su boca sólo para perderse en la mía.

- ¡Mierda!...Voy a… voy… ¡Tom! –exclamó en mi boca, mientras su cuerpo vibraba en mis brazos, yo aceleré más al sentirlo retorcerse ansiosamente, hasta que pude sentir ese líquido empapar mis manos al tiempo en que se aferraba a mi espalda, vi su expresión tan excitada y acalorada tan cerca de mí que ese mismo placer y deseo me los transmitía al doble, mordí mi labio inferior al sentir el dolor de mi erección gritando por salir y la tan incitadora vista de sus ojos frente a los míos.

Esto ya no se podía soportar.

- Déjame ayudarte –me dio un rápido beso y sin más, bajó del escritorio, sin dejar de mirarme.

Me despojo de la playera, besando cada parte de mi cuello y pecho, marcando un camino de besos húmedos por éste, tocó con sus manos el borde de mi pantalón, desabrochándolo; acto seguido, se hincó frente a mí y tomando entre sus manos mí ya erecto miembro, lo introdujo en su boca.

- ¡Ohh mierda! – dejé escapar un gruñido al sentir lo tibio y húmedo de su cavidad.

Usaba sus manos y su boca para complacerme; simplemente no podía dejar de mirarle, lo tomé de los cabellos y le indiqué el ritmo, era tan placentero que me parecía mejor que cualquier película porno que hubiera visto, mejor que un sueño, mejor que la realidad misma; gruñidos y gemidos sólo salían de mi boca; estaba a punto de correrme cuando le detuve, me miró con cara de confusión y tomándole del brazo le hice ponerse de pie.

- ¡Quiero terminar en ti! –le susurre al oído con la voz un tanto rasposa, estaba embriagado en deseo y necesitaba más, más de todo lo que me estaba ofreciendo. Lo pegué a mi cuerpo mordisqueando su oreja–. No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Capturé sus labios de nuevo, luchando con su lengua mientras avanzábamos hasta el sillón, después me aparté y le di la vuelta colocándolo bruscamente contra el mueble, de inmediato comprendió, subió las rodillas y apoyándose con las palmas de las manos en el respaldo del sillón, levantó su hermoso trasero hacia mí brindándome la mejor vista que pude haber tenido en todo ese rato, me acerqué rozando mi pene con su entrada, mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda

- Joder, eres tan suave…

Toqué la firme redondez de su trasero mientras le lubricaba superficialmente con su propio semen; le lancé una nalgada que probablemente se escuchó hasta afuera, gimió a lo que procedí a acariciar la zona golpeada, estiré la mano para alcanzar su cabello y lo jalé hasta enderezarlo frente a mí, mi corazón golpeteaba desbocado contra su espalda agitada, subí la mano hasta su boca e introduje dos dedos que lamió y chupó de inmediato, seguidamente procedí a enterrarle el primer dedo haciéndolo gemir y sujetar fuertemente mi pierna.

- Espera… –gimió intentando apartarse de mi ligera invasión que comenzaba a moverse en su interior.

- No, no, no te muevas –alegué tirando de su cabello, como si estuviera en proceso de domar a un potro salvaje, volvió a gemir y su agarre se aflojó un poco—. ¿Ves? No niegues que también te gusta.

Introduje el otro poco tiempo después, en realidad no estaba para estas contemplaciones, lo empujé hacia adelante haciendo que quedara de a cuatro como inicialmente y volví a rozarme contra su piel.

- ¡Mmnh…De…deja ya de torturarme! –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Sonreí socarronamente, no podía dejar de provocarlo y él no dejaba de gemir ante mi ligero toque, eso, sin duda me enloquecía, pero no resistiendo esos roces, entré en él bruscamente a lo que soltó un ligero grito que él mismo ahogó enterrando la cara entre el respaldo del sillón.

- ¡Ahh tan… estrecho! –solté en un gruñido placentero al sentirme completamente dentro, cerré los ojos, saboreando cada sensación.

Mordiendo mis labios, coloque mis manos en su cintura y comencé a moverme, primero un tanto torpe y lento, sólo para provocarle más, poco a poco fui acelerando mis penetraciones con forme el cuerpo me lo exigía, podía sentir mi sexo palpitar dentro, esa era una sensación que jamás había sentido antes, era tan delicioso y adictivo, que no fue sino hasta ese instante en que descubrí lo mucho que me agradaba el verle en esa posición.

- ¡Mmmhn! Así… así, Tom – demandó entre gemidos.

Le acariciaba y mis ganas parecían no acabar, hundí mis dedos en su cintura cuando escuche los gemidos marcados con mi nombre nacer de su boca, definitivamente me volvía loco , solté toda una letanía de maldiciones al sentir sus paredes contraerse a mi alrededor, moviéndome como en frenesí dentro y fuera; sólo escuchando el golpeteo de mis caderas contra las suyas combinado con nuestros gemidos y el crujir del mueble, estaba totalmente drogado de placer, y alcanzando el clímax, sentí ese cosquilleo nacer desde mi sexo y recorrer todo mi cuerpo hasta correrme fuerte dentro de él, cerrando mis ojos lo escuche gozar ese último vaivén de sensaciones; sentí todo su cuerpo vibrar ante el orgasmo prolongando más mi propio placer que parecía acabarme.

- ¡Joder! –gimió por lo bajo al correrse de nuevo.

Mis piernas temblaban y me sostuve de él, su respiración era tan agitada y su rostro estaba hundido entre sus hombros, me aparté de su lado y procedí a subirme los pantalones, miré a mí alrededor buscando las partes de mi consciencia que sólo volvieron para reprenderme y enseñarme todo lo que acababa de hacer, vi cómo se tumbó sobre el sillón intentando recuperar el aliento mientras observaba las manchas aún húmedas de semen.

- Esto es un desastre.

- Un desastre que tú mismo provocaste –reprendí a la defensiva levantando mi camiseta.

- ¿Perdón? –se indignó—, esto no hubiera pasado si alguien no se hubiera calentado tan fácilmente.

Se levantó y fue por su ropa justo al lado de donde me encontraba, no pude evitar mirarlo de nuevo, de arriba hacia abajo mientras hurgaba entre su bolsa que en un principio no advertí, y por muy increíble que parezca me seguía pareciendo terriblemente sensual, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, sacudí la cabeza y me alejé mientras me colocaba la camiseta.

- Piensa lo que quieras. –no tenía ganas de discutir, me alejé lo más que pude para evitar mirarlo y caer de nuevo.

Ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de algo tan obvio que casi se me sale el corazón del pecho.

«Habíamos follado en la oficina del jefe».

- Maldita sea –dije entre dientes.

Si nos hubieran encontrado, hubiéramos muerto al instante.

No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve en ese pequeño letargo con mi yo interior, volví la mirada hacia el escritorio y corrí a levantar las carpetas y demás cosas que se habían caído, me maldije una y mil veces el haberlo hecho dentro de la oficina de quien supuestamente confiaba en mí.

De repente, sus piernas se detuvieron al lado de mí, dejando observar cómo la tela del vestido color guinda se deslizaba por su piel hasta terminar sobre su rodilla.

¿Por qué diablos hacía eso?

- Hijo de… —me reincorporé y dejé el montón de cosas sobre el escritorio—. A la mierda con esto –me di la vuelta rápidamente encaminándome hacia la puerta.

- Oye –dijo en ese tono insolente, siguiéndome los pasos, pero mi caminar era de completa huida desesperada—, tú no puedes irte. No creas que…

No oí más y le cerré la puerta en la cara, caminé lo más rápido que pude escaleras abajo y traté de comportarme lo más tranquilo posible, al bajar miré mi ropa y en la camiseta noté algo peculiar, lo enrollé entre mi mano para cubrir lo más posible, sí, estaba manchado de él.

Tenía que salir de ahí rápido.

- Voy por unas cosas –le grité a Johansson al pasar a su lado, escondiendo mi rostro y mi ropa, sin mirarle y con una rapidez endemoniada.

Subí al auto, me quité la maldita playera y aceleré para ir a cambiarme de inmediato, y pensar que en esos momentos estuve rozando las manos de la muerte al olvidar en donde diablos nos encontrábamos, si Dante o alguno de sus hombres hubiesen entrado… ¡Joder! No quisiera ni pensarlo.

«Soy un maldito idiota», me repetía y con razón.

Me dejé llevar por mis instintos y estaba completamente dentro de algo que en realidad no quería.

La realidad de que había cogido con un hombre…

Y eso me hacía sentir enfermo y extraño, como si Tom Kaulitz estuviera tan necesitado como para ir con un maldito travesti y descargar todo su deseo en él… lamentablemente este no era como todos, no, no lo era.

Porque me había provocado a tal punto de ignorar todo lo que él era, porque me hizo reaccionar y disfrutar de su cuerpo… su cuerpo.

Me detuve en un semáforo y me relamí los labios, sentí aún el propio sabor de mi sangre y recordé todo lo que acabamos de hacer, golpee el volante porque no me podía negar algo que le había dejado más que claro a ese infeliz. Amber, o como sea que se llame, me ponía completamente loco, enfermo de deseo… porque de repente me encontré sonriendo al recordar cada una de esas sensaciones que me había provocado, y ahí pude darme cuenta que estaba totalmente jodido, hasta el cuello de todo eso, había caído en su juego, había perdido ante ella o…él, y contra eso, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

- ¡Imbécil!

Dante gritó y me dio un puñetazo en el estómago sacándome todo el aire de inmediato. Me desvanecí cayendo de rodillas frente a él, me arrebató de las manos los folders y continuó con sus insultos.

- Idiota, si esto fuese una emergencia, por tu culpa hubiésemos muerto todos. ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Me tomó de los cabellos y agitó mi cabeza violentamente, me había arriesgado a hacerlo esperar, él odiaba eso. Pero después de lo que pasó con Tom era aún más arriesgado presentarse frente a él con la ropa manchada y el cuello lleno de chupetones.

- Tuve un contratiempo -gemí con una mano sobre mi abdomen y la otra sobre su puño que sostenía mi cabello.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué diablos fue más importante como para que te demoraras tanto? -gruñó sin disimular su enojo apretándome más fuerte.

- Un... Un cliente me llamó, quería que nos viéramos, por... por eso fui a cambiarme de ropa. Antes de ir con él vine para... -justifiqué rápidamente y él parecía más enfurecido.

- ¡Nada! -interrumpió-. Absolutamente nada debe ser más importante que yo. Eso ya deberías saberlo, perra infeliz.

Era verdad, lo sabía, pero en esas circunstancias, después de lo sucedido en su oficina, no podía irme y dejar todo como si un remolino hubiera pasado, mientras Tom parecía en shock sin saber qué hacer, tomé mi tiempo para limpiarme las piernas y la espalda de mi propio líquido que Tom había untado por mi piel. Todo se fue a la mierda cuando salió por la puerta dejándome solo en medio de esa oficina. Tuve que arreglármelas para terminar de vestirme y limpiar para dejar todo como si nada hubiese pasado. El maldito huyó mientras yo corría por llegar a tiempo y cambiarme de ropa.

Y claro, salvar nuestros traseros de una muerte dolorosa.

Maldito seas Tom Kaulitz, maldito tú y las ganas que aún te tengo…

Dante me empujó hacia el piso y continuó maldiciendo, fue al sillón color gris y tomó asiento sacando su móvil.

- Johansson -dijo en tono autoritario-, por un demonio, ¿dónde están tus malditos resultados? Los necesito ahora mismo -gritó mirándome enfurecido-... No me importa en donde estés, los quiero ahora, no me importa si tienes que cruzar media ciudad, medio país o medio mundo, a partir de ahora quiero que cada uno de ustedes, imbéciles de dos patas, me traigan los documentos personalmente -colgó sin darle tiempo a confirmar-. Hijos de puta, parece que no entienden nada.

Lo miraba desde mi sitio, no quería moverme, ni siquiera respirar, bien sabía que ese hombre, enfurecido, podría matarme si quisiera.

- Y tú, perra, ni creas que irás a revolcarte con nadie –me tomó de la mandíbula haciéndome arrastrar por el piso—. Quiero que muevas tu maldito trasero hacia la bodega general y le des de comer a todas las personas que están ahí, me alistes a diez chicas para hoy en la noche y regreses en cuanto termines. Sino lo haces –se inclinó lo suficiente hasta tener su rostro frente al mío—, te mato. ¿Entendido?

Volvió a empujarme, ahora con más rudeza y se giró para salir de la habitación a lo que agregó:

- Ahora, lárgate que tienes mucho por hacer.

Me puse de pie lentamente mientras trataba de controlar mis impulsos por ir a golpearlo y maldecirle, apreté los puños y traté de no mirarlo. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba que me tocara, que me hablara, que me golpeara y me arrojara como una basura, estaba harto de él, de esa actitud tan desagradable. Ni yo mismo comprendía el porqué estaba ahí frente a él soportándole tanto, no sabía por qué estaba ahí fingiéndole sumisión cuando en realidad deseaba despedazarlo con mis propias manos, reírme de él, humillarlo, hacerle pagar cada una de las gotas de sangre que por él he derramado, cada lágrima… cada momento de dolor…

- ¿Qué esperas, idiota?

Y me encontré siendo empujado por él hasta la salida, estaba tan rígido que no sentí el fuerte agarre en mi brazo, ni el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Lo maldije, una y mil veces durante el trayecto a la bodega, estaba enfurecido, enfurecido porque lo que es él, por lo que ese hijo de perra es ahora. Porque todo lo que tiene, no debería de ser, no debería tener ese dinero, ni esas propiedades, ni siquiera su mugrosa vida.

Pero algún día, algún día me las va a pagar una a una.

Y ahí llegará mi momento de reír.

* * *

Totalmente indignado dejé caer la bandeja sobre la mesa de madera, bajé las mangas de la blusa de cuello alto que había llevado y cuidado de no ensuciar; y usando el reflejo de los vidrios de la ventana intenté acomodar mi cabello, me faltaba volver con Dante para volver a lidiar con su presencia, escuché un ruido y la puerta cerrarse, de inmediato volteé y me encontré con:

- ¡Vicktor! –exclamé a lo que él abrió grandemente los ojos.

Se pegó contra la pared mientras no quitaba su mirada de mí.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –me acerqué intentando no gritar para no ser advertidos–. ¿Quién te dejó venir?

Él negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

- Nadie… –murmuró con vergüenza.

Estaba a punto de jalarlo del brazo para regresarlo a donde estaba cuando habló:

- Quería agradecerte –comentó mirándome tímidamente a la cara.

- ¿Eh?

- Por lo de la otra vez –agregó—, tenía mucho miedo cuando…

- Ya, basta –le reprendí—, no necesito que me agradezcas, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió obedientemente y volvió a decir:

- Pero también venía por lo de hoy… por el pan que me diste de más. En verdad tenía mucha hambre… Gracias.

Un suspiro salió de mi boca y miré hacia otra parte, intentaba portarme lo más frío posible con él, pero, en cierto modo no podía. Volví a mirarlo, él aún seguía ahí, temeroso y apenado.

- ¿Cómo saliste? –pregunté cruzándome de brazos y acercándome a su sitio.

- Recuerda que las bandejas se te cayeron cuando salías, mientras maldecías y buscabas la llave, salí y me escondí detrás de la gran maceta del corredor.

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, cualquier otro hubiera buscado la manera de escapar… pero Vicktor no.

Era tan estúpido como inocente que me dieron unas terribles ganas de abrazarle, sí, yo, abrazando a un niñato… ¡Ja!

- Sin querer me has señalado un pequeño error de principiante –agregué sonriendo a lo que él poco entendió—. Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo. Te irá mal.

Él asintió bajando la mirada, no pude evitar el sentirme mal al ver su semblante, pálido y con los ojos completamente irritados por el llanto.

- ¿Por qué...? -dejé al aire sin dejar de mirarlo, su expresión era entristecida, dolida, sin embargo... era noble, sincera. Y yo no podía contra eso-. Olvídalo, vamos.

Hacía tanto que no miraba a detalle a alguien así, mi entorno estaba tan rodeado de mentiras, manipulación, amenazas, muerte, que estar frente a alguien que, a pesar de su situación, se haya arriesgado por salir y dar las gracias por algo tan insignificante… me hizo sentir tan mierda como los que me rodean a diario.

Habíamos perdido eso, y me enojaba, me enojaba tanto el no poder ser una persona como Vicktor, me enojaba, incluso, el haber olvidado el cómo agradecer siquiera.

En un instante odié lo que es Amber, sin embargo, como todo lo que es mi interior, árido y podrido, bien sabía que ya nada se podía hacer para volver al pasado.

Abrí la puerta y me asomé, no había nadie, volví el rostro hacia él y moví la cabeza indicándole que se moviera.

- Anda, camina rápido sino quieres ser castigado.

Él obedeció, cabizbajo, totalmente decaído caminó junto a mí hasta el cruel lugar en el que lo encerré de nuevo.

Me detuve detrás de la puerta, ya estaba bajo llave y aquello me hacía sentir como un verdugo, un maldito verdugo hijo de puta que está torturando de la manera más horrible a ese niño.

Porque eso era aún, un… niño inocente a todo lo que estaba por sufrir.

Maravilloso, tan bien que iba el maldito día. Y ahora debo lidiar con mi estúpida conciencia.

Lo que me faltaba.

* * *

What it takes de Aerosmith, sonaba en mis auriculares, el llanto de las chicas se escuchaba hasta donde me encontraba, por más que le aumentaba el volumen al IPod todo parecía escucharse igual. Gruñí mirando hacia la puerta que permanecía cerrada desde que entré, esa era mi canción favorita y era el colmo no poder escucharla bien antes de irme a quién sabe dónde con Dante y esas niñas lloronas.

- _I used to feel your fire, but now it's cold inside. And you're back on the street, like you didn't miss a beat, ¡yeah! _ –canté golpeando el piso con el pie derecho mientras me arreglaba el cabello, intentaba por todos los medios distraerme de cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de hacer en esa noche.

Había algo que parecía liberarme de la cárcel infernal a la que pertenecía, y ese algo era la música. La música me llevaba a otros mundos inconcebibles en ese lugar, con ella pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo libre, con ella experimentaba otro tipo de sensaciones, como el amor, la amistad y la felicidad.

Unas simples palabras acompañadas de un buen ritmo podían hacerme sentir enamorado de la nada, feliz de lo absurdo y amigo de lo invisible, aunque, como siempre, al final toda esa sensación se va a la mierda después de los tres minutos_._

- _But your love made me a prisoner. ¡Yeah! my heart's been doing time. You spent me up like money then you hung me out to dry. It was easy to keep all your lies in disguise, 'cause you had me in deep with the devil in your eyes. _

No era tan buen cantante, sin embargo siempre que escuchaba esa maldita canción, las palabras parecían saltar por si solas de mis labios. Parecía un completo decepcionado del amor si me escucharan cantarla con tanta emoción mientras acomodaba el collar largo de plata sobre la tela de la blusa negra que cubría mi cuello.

Sí, sí, debía de ocultar mi travesura de la mañana.

Debía pasar desapercibido ante los tipos con los que iríamos ya que todo el centro de atención serían las chicas que recién había elegido para el festín de los pervertidos.

Steven Tyler dejó de cantar y la habitación quedó en silencio, el maquillaje negro en los ojos y el cabello lacio parecían haber quedado bien, acomodé los tirantes negros en mi pantalón para proseguir a ponerlos sobre los hombros finalizando así el atuendo de Amber para esa noche.

Me observé en el espejo y me gusté, no me miraba tan femenino como cuando suelo llevar esos estorbosos vestidos que tanto detesto, sin embargo seguía viéndome… bien.

¿Quién necesita unos pechos o unas caderas prominentes cuando tienes este rostro?

Me quité los auriculares, y ahí fue cuando entendí que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las mujeres…

- Vaya, la reina de las zorras ya está lista –soltó Margaret entrando y dejando en el sillón una bolsa llena de ropa.

Me giré hacia ella con las manos en las caderas y sonreí cínicamente.

- Gracias, linda. Pensé que recibiría los cumplidos más tarde.

- Baja, ya todas están listas –agregó mirándome de arriba hacia abajo despectivamente.

- Claro… Como digas.

Caminé hacia la puerta empujándole levemente para que me dejara pasar, sentí su mirada clavada a mi espalda pero para esos instantes, poco me importaba lo que esa mujer pensara de mí.

* * *

Esa era una reunión, de esas que siempre se hacen con los tipos más poderosos de la mafia, estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad y varios autos de las marcas más caras estaban estacionados alrededor del enorme edificio iluminado en su interior, con ventanas polarizadas y varios hombres custodiando las posibles entradas.

Las cosas se manejaban así, nosotros, sus personas de confianza, siempre acompañábamos a nuestro jefe a esas reuniones, en las que se presentaban a nuevos miembros y se alardeaba del poder que tenían. El concejo, como ellos lo decían, era ese grupo de hombres que coordinan el contrabando y demás cosas en la ciudad, todos son muy cercanos y debido a esa cercanía es que pueden llegar a ser letales en casos especiales. Cada uno se encarga de una parte del país, y esa noche era la única en la que se podía ver a las cabezas de la mafia convivir con todos su subordinados cara a cara.

Entrar ahí sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar era entrar directo a la muerte, ya que esos hombres ahí reunidos podían acabarte con tan solo un parpadeo.

El más viejo de todos fue quien nos dio bienvenida, un tal Jakub no sé qué, saludamos y fuimos a una mesa, las jóvenes seguían en shock y se negaban a hablar, los tipos de la seguridad de Dante se quedaron custodiando nuestra mesa mientras yo observaba como Dante, Johansson y Tom se movían por el lobby decorado con estatuas y pinturas costosas, con lámparas enormes en forma de araña, todo ahí tan era costoso, que incluso al caminar parecías imaginar que marchabas sobre las nubes, es decir, todo ahí era tan fino que parecía una burla para todos quienes no tenemos esa cantidad de billetes en nuestras cuentas.

Dante se miraba tan orgulloso cuando presentaba a Tom mientras Johansson sonreía, él era el hombre del momento del jefe, el que nunca le había fallado, el que lo hacía todo bien, el que parecía levantar el negocio. Todo eso era verdad, pero la extraña emoción de Dante, parecía desconcertarme. Incluso con sus mejores trabajadores, Dante siempre parecía minimizar cada esfuerzo por sorprenderlo, ya lo había visto presentar a sus trabajadores más cercanos, pero no con esa misma efusividad con la que andaba con Tom, algo parecía no encajar en esa cercanía que incluso me erizó la piel por algunos instantes.

Dante siempre era el hombre que humillaba, que criticaba, que te hacía sentir la peor basura del mundo, y ahora, de la noche a la mañana aparece un tipo como Tom y parece ser su trabajador ideal, subiendo de la nada a estar trabajando casi hombro a hombro con él. Crucé la pierna y bebí un poco del vodka servido frente a mí, por más que los miraba no podía encontrar el porqué de tantas concesiones con él.

Miraba a mi alrededor e incluso parecía tener la aprobación de los demás, ¿qué carajo pasaba aquí?, ¿desde cuándo un simple matón puede llegar a ser aprobado fácilmente por esos hombres?

Dante se apartó del grupo y se fue a hablar con el más viejo a una distancia considerable mientras que Tom y el ruso se quedaron charlando con otros más. El viejo le susurró unas cosas al oído y Dante asintió, el viejo sonrió y palmeó su hombro como si estuviese felicitándolo, cruzaron algunas palabras más y Dante hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando la mesa en donde nos encontrábamos, el viejo asintió y ambos volvieron a donde estaban los otros dos. El viejo saludó y se presentó con Tom, él de buena gana le correspondió, desde mi perspectiva se notaba que no se la creía, que poco se había preparado para ese momento, el viejo lo abrazó como quien saluda a un viejo amigo y todos continuaron con su plática.

Tenía que saber qué sucedía entre ellos, Amber tenía que saberlo.

- Puede llevar a las chicas –uno de los custodios de la casa me dijo al oído.

Asentí y volví la mirada hacia ellas, me puse de pie y mientras el hombre se alejaba, miré a los que venían con nosotros, ladeé la cabeza hacia ellas y los hombres supieron que ya era hora, las tomaron del brazo y a empujones fueron llevadas al interior de un pasillo, ellas tenían prohibido llorar o gritar, incluso hasta en ese momento en que todos las miraban pasar como corderos al matadero.

Sonreí, al menos por esa noche iba a dejar de ser niñera.

Al finalizar aquella reunión, subimos a las camionetas, solo que debido a que ya no trasladábamos a las mujeres, Dante ordenó que subiera junto con ellos en su camioneta, aquel fue el trayecto más largo de toda mi maldita existencia, ¿por qué?, por el simple hecho de ir en el mismo auto que Tom, por estar frente a él sin poder hacer comentario de nada, y más con aquella curiosidad que parecía calarme los huesos.

- Esta noche fue todo un éxito –agregó el jefe mientras miraba hacia la ciudad y los colores del amanecer—. Me alegra que te haya agradado.

Volvió la mirada hacia el hombre, objeto de mis miradas, Tom sonrió y mientras asentía respondió:

- Gracias por haberme permitido ir con ustedes.

- No agradezcas, chico, eso ya te lo tenías merecido.

- Además, lo hizo muy bien mientras hablaba con el gran jefe –agregó Johansson.

- En un principio pensé que jamás cruzaríamos palabra –comentó el más joven en tono alegre.

- Estando junto a mí, todo será posible –mencionó el tipo de cabello negro de manera arrogante-. Sino que lo diga Amber –volteo a verme, casualmente iba a su lado—, tú lo tienes todo sin tener ningún otro tipo de preocupación que no sea el siempre verte bien.

Lo miré con una sonrisa, sin responder y fingiendo gracia, siempre que estábamos en grupo, al igual que todas sus mujeres yo siempre debía de guardar silencio, tenía permitido limitarme solamente a sonreír sin rayar en la coquetería a menos que el hijo de la gran puta al lado de mí, me lo permitiera. Bien sabía que entre sus palabras, había una gran carga de reproche por lo sucedido el día anterior, su mirada me lo había dicho y yo solo desvié la cara a la ventana.

- Por cierto –Tom agregó ante el prolongado silencio en el auto—, ¿qué haremos con lo que nos dijeron de los saboteadores neoyorquinos?

- No podemos decir que ellos sean los que estén detrás de eso –comentó Johansson mirando a Dante.

- A estas alturas no podemos confiar en nadie, y si son o no, debemos de tomar ciertas medidas, no quisiera que nos tomaran por sorpresa y nos sacaran a golpes de nuestros propios distritos…

Y así se la pasaron hablando sobre esa banda de traficantes, que según les habían comentado los tipos ahí en la fiesta, este grupo se había situado en alguna parte de la ciudad distribuyendo droga a menor precio y esparciéndose por todo el país matando poco a poco a los distribuidores y contrabandistas, tomando su producto y comercializando con uno genérico completamente de baja calidad haciendo que la sede que lo envía, o sea, la de nuestro grupo, se vea severamente afectada con los compradores internacionales.

Ya habían detectado varios intercambios con producto genérico, sin embargo, estos bandidos aparecían y desaparecían mágicamente puesto que nadie había podido capturar a alguno, mientras tanto, la ciudad parecía tranquila mientras ellos hacían movimientos por todo el país dando golpes considerables con la mercancía en diversos lugares despistando a todo aquel que quisiera capturarles.

No era uno ni dos, era todo un grupo numeroso bien organizado y situado en el país, que desubicaba y se movía constantemente, aunque las sospechas de los socios de Dante era que aquellos estaban aquí residiendo escondidos como ratas de alcantarilla esperando a atacar y enlazar su producto mientras roban el nuestro.

La plática prosiguió hasta que fui dejado en mi departamento, caminé por el pasillo casi maldiciendo mi vida, sólo con el único deseo de ir y dejarme caer en la cama para despertar a la siguiente semana si era posible. Al llegar, en mi puerta había una canasta de arreglo floral, miré a mi alrededor pero no vi a nadie, ¡por dios!, eran las cuatro de la mañana y yo solo quería dormir, ni ahora, ni nunca había estado preparado para soportar ese tipo de regalos que ni en mil siglos iba a disfrutar.

Amber odiaba las flores, tanto como a los acosadores.

_«Esperando hasta la noche en que vuelva a verte. Mi mente se niega a olvidarte. Leo». _

Sonreí observando el arreglo con flores de diferentes tipos, lo hice a un lado con una ligera patada para despejar mi camino y continué mirándolo, nunca nadie se había tomado la delicadeza de enviarme un regalo, aunque esto sean flores. Por un momento se despejó esa molestia de sentirme invadido por un regalo enviado por uno de mis tantos amantes. Leo, era guapo y amable, así que Amber podía pasarle esa falta tan grave. Algo bueno debía de tener aquel tipo, y yo no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Guardé la tarjeta y entré con el único deseo de ir pronto a la cama, esa noche debía de terminar y ya.


	8. Chapter 8

- Paquete para el señor Richman –dije fingiendo otra voz.

Abrieron la puerta y empujé con el cuerpo para entrar violentamente sacando la Desert Eagle de 9mm y empuñándola justo frente a la cara del sujeto.

El tipo empalideció en cuestión de segundos, entraron mis hombres cerrando la puerta y la pequeña habitación se llenó de una tensión desesperante, el tipo intentó retroceder pero el sonido del seguro de la pistola le detuvo.

- ¿Qué…qué es lo que quieren? –dijo el infeliz tratando de disimular su temor.

- Sabes por qué vinimos –volví la pistola a la funda que colgaba de mi cadera, el hombre tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor a los seis hombres imponentes de mala cara que lo observaban amenazadoramente—. Ahora quiero que hables, como lo hiciste con ellos… imbécil.

- Cariño, te tengo una… ¡Ahhh!

Una mujer entró por la puerta principal y fue sujetada por uno de mis acompañantes, ella gritó pero fue obligada a callar, el hombre se puso alerta, yo volví la mirada hacia él para mantenerlo en su sitio.

- ¡No le hagan nada!

- Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de traicionarnos. ¿No lo crees? –solté irónicamente a lo que él se puso aún más nervioso.

- E-eso no es verdad.

- Claro que es verdad Richman –dije acusador—, bien sabemos de tus tratos con los malditos americanos, de tus canjes de mercancía. ¡De tu maldita venta de información!

Él se quedó petrificado y gritó al ver cómo uno de mis hombres sacaba su pistola y apuntaba la cabeza de la mujer. Me acerqué y le di un puñetazo en la cara, lo tomé de la camisa y lo golpee contra la pared.

- ¿No quieres que le hagamos nada? Entonces, dime qué tanto saben, dime quiénes son… Dime dónde diablos encontrarlos –lo sacudí fuertemente contra la pared.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Pero déjenla ir.

- Primero habla.

Agitado y con la quijada temblorosas me miró angustiado, lo empujé a una silla cercana para que se sentara y yo hice lo mismo frente a él.

- Comienza entonces.

Él empezó a hablar sobre sus tratos con esos hombres, de cómo llegaron hacia él fingiendo que querían comprarle mercancía, la cantidad de billetes que le dieron por mencionar los sitios de mayor distribución y los lugares más frecuentados por Dante.

- Ellos van detrás del jefe… de los más poderosos, ellos quieren cortar la cabeza guía para poder tomar el control.

- Qué más.

La mujer estaba sollozando levemente mientras la pistola le apuntaba la nuca, ella estaba sentada en el sillón mientras temblaba de miedo.

- Ellos ya se introdujeron a nuestro mercado. Pero no sé quiénes sean. Sólo sé de uno, el que iba a hacer los tratos conmigo. Él me hablaba de su jefe y del dinero que me darían si les cooperaba. Es todo.

- ¿Cómo era ese hombre?

- E-era algo alto. Sí, sí, de cabello negro, tenía un parche en el ojo derecho y un tatuaje de esqueleto en ambos brazos. Nunca supe cómo se llamaba, siempre andaba en una motocicleta y era él el que me compraba toda la mercancía. Nunca supe a donde se la llevaba.

- Qué más…

- Es todo. Se los juro. –dijo atemorizado.

Aguardé unos segundos y miré a uno de mis acompañantes, luego volví con él e hice señal de que lo sujetaran.

- ¿Sabes, Richman? No te creo. Así que tendremos que aplicar medidas más drásticas para saber un poco más de ellos.

Él gritaba y fue callado con un puñetazo, la mujer también gritó y fue golpeada con la culata de la pistola dejándola inconsciente, le agradecí a mi acompañante y saqué un cigarro y mientras lo encendía observaba cómo mis compañeros golpeaban y pateaban al hombre.

Para cuando el pobre infeliz dejó de moverse, hice que lo dejaran. Contrabajo movía los brazos y su rostro parecía un redondo pedazo de carne con sangre.

- Ahora sí. ¿Qué más sabes?

Él no respondió, me acerqué y puse mi pie sobre la palma de su mano, poniéndole cada vez más peso.

- ¿Qué más sabes?

Él gritó y desesperado respondió.

- Algunos… algunos están en el distrito norte, no sé en qué parte, pero se dice... se dice… se dice que, ¡ah, joder! –gritó de dolor intentando apartarse—, ellos, son demasiados. Ti-tienen vigilada toda la ciudad.

- Ajá –dejé de torturarle y él se retorció por el piso aprisionando su mano.

- Maldita sea… –gimió casi al borde de las lágrimas—. Son hombres y mujeres, están en todas partes –gritó desesperado—, no podrían advertirlos. Incluso… incluso ya tienen en la mira los movimientos que se hacen en el Inferno.

- Hijos de puta –soltó uno de mis secuaces.

- ¡Es todo lo que sé!, ¡lo juro!

- No, no es todo.

- ¡Es todo! –dijo él empezando a llorar.

- No es todo. –repetí.

- ¡Lo juro! No sé nada más.

- Habla o la mato…

- ¡Es todo! –decía arrastrándose y arrugando con la mano mi pantalón.

Lo empujé de nuevo hacia el piso.

- Suelta todo lo que sabes si quieres vivir –insistí caminando hacia la mujer que yacía sobre el sofá.

- ¡Es todo, es todo!

Lancé un suspiro arrojando todo el humo del quinto tabaco que fumaba en ese rato, me volví hacia él y saqué la pistola disparándole a la pierna, el hombre gritó fuertemente y yo insistí.

- Dilo todo.

- ¡Es todo lo que sé, maldita sea! Ya te he dicho todo –dijo gritando adolorido mientras tocaba su muslo perforado.

- Está bien.

Giré de nuevo hacia la mujer y le disparé de lleno en la cabeza, él gritó y yo moví la cabeza hacia mis hombres indicándoles lo que tenían que hacer, otros disparos más se escucharon y esa habitación quedó en completo silencio.

Nadie ha dicho que este trabajo sea fácil.

* * *

- Estuvo muy bien lo que hiciste con ese idiota –comentó Dante mientras balanceaba de un lado a otro la silla del escritorio.

- Debes reforzar tu seguridad. Ellos te quieren –agregué con seriedad—, y no dudo que ya estén buscando las formas para dar contigo.

- Lo sé –se detuvo y alzó la mirada hacia mí—. Pero no vamos a darle ese gusto. Esos hijos de puta van a morir antes de arruinarme el negocio.

- Acabo de hablar con los demás distribuidores –entró Johansson con el móvil en la mano—. Hasta ahora nadie les ha hecho una compra no mayor de treinta mil.

- Es parte de su táctica –agregué.

- Son muy astutos. –apoyó el ruso.

- Johansson, quiero que me refuerces toda la vigilancia, tanto en las bodegas, como aquí y en el Inferno. Que vigilen los distritos y tú –se dirigió a mí—, quiero que te encargues de la vigilancia del Inferno. ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

Los días habían pasado y después de aquello, todo parecía estar tan normal que asustaba, estaba dando una vuelta por el distrito Este y detuve el auto frente a una pequeña casa al lado del puente que se levantaba a unos 10 metros de distancia. Estaba en ruinas, el techo se había venido abajo y las paredes estaban rayadas con diversos símbolos y dibujos, la cerca de madera se había caído y el marco de la puerta se miraba oscuro dejando ver el fondo de la casa, oscuro, desolado, triste…

Lancé un suspiro y recordé esas épocas en las que ese lugar era un hogar cálido, un típico rincón de dos.

Ella y yo…

«¿Qué tengo que hacer para que comprendas? –dijo su suave voz angustiada—, no todo se resuelve con violencia, Tom. Yo sólo quiero que seas un hombre de bien. Quiero que triunfes, que seas feliz…»

Parecía que volvía a decirlo a pesar de haber pasado tantos años, recordaba sus palabras como si ella aún estuviera viva, como aquel día.

¿Por qué la hice sufrir de esa manera, por qué ese día le quité todo lo que tenía y me fui?

¿Por qué nunca le dije cuánto la amaba?

- _¡Tú no entiendes!, lo necesito –grité a lo que ella comenzó a llorar._

- _Ya te dije que no, esto es para tu colegio. Esas tontas apuestas no te llevarán a nada._

- _La que no llegará a nada serás tú por estar pensando en el estúpido colegio. _

- _Tom, por favor…_

- _¡Dame el maldito dinero!_

Tenía tan solo quince años y jugaba a ser un hombre que sabía lo que hacía, lo desafiaba todo, a todos, hasta ella, ella que siempre sufría por mi culpa.

«No seas como tu padre…»

Cubrí mi rostro mientras me maldecía como cada vez que lo recordaba, observé lo que quedaba de esa casa… mi casa, y me sentí tan solo y abandonado como esa tarde en que la encontré muerta en el patio trasero. Muerta por la necesidad del dinero, por la soledad, por un hijo que la había abandonado días atrás, por haberlo perdido todo, por quedarse vacía ante un mundo que parecía venírsele encima.

Justo como yo, ahora.

Recuerdo que arrojé a sus pies esos malditos billetes que había ganado en las apuestas con la esperanza de que abriera los ojos y llorara por verme de nuevo.

Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Parecemos comernos el mundo y todo lo que se presente ante nosotros, sin embargo, cuando te ves solo ante un mundo que apenas vas conociendo, empiezas a valorar el sentido de la compañía, de la guía, del amor.

Solamente hasta ese momento comprendí cuán perdido estaba y cuán necesitado estaba de ella.

Recuerdo que salí de la casa, corriendo hacia un lugar, cualquier lugar, con el anhelo de encontrar un consuelo, aunque sea mínimo, un halo de luz que me indicara qué diablos hacer. Mi valentía había perdido fuerza, se había esfumado dejándome como lo que era en esos momentos: un simple niño llorón.

Quise entrar y torturarme a mí mismo con ese dolor que parecía tomar más fuerza mientras más tiempo pasara, sabía que tenía que pagarlo, tenía que sufrirlo, pero mi insensata cobardía me hizo encender el auto y acelerar, huyendo como aquel día con lágrimas en los ojos y una desesperación casi insoportable.

Tenía que distraerme, olvidar, olvidar la única cosa que me he reprochado durante todo este tiempo.

El haber dejado morir a mi madre.

* * *

El ruido era el de siempre, acababa de bajar al primer piso a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, Dante no se encontraba esa noche ahí, así que en cierto modo era yo el encargado del lugar, caminé por alrededor observando a las personas entretenerse mientras yo parecía un punto neutro en toda esa euforia, esa noche en especial me encontraba algo cansado para interesarme en otro tipo de cosas. Tomé asiento en una mesa y a lo lejos vi aparecer a ese infeliz, que con ese caminar de diva inalcanzable parecía acaparar la mirada de la mayoría de los hombres que dejaba atrás. Esa noche, casualmente iba con unos jeans que no le quitaban nada de feminidad a su aspecto, tomó asiento en la barra de licores y pidió algo, su clásico ritual para capturar a cualquiera.

Lo observaba y recordaba aquella mañana en la oficina del jefe, por mi mente pasaron esas imágenes de su rostro, su piel, su cuerpo debajo del mío, me sentí un completo pervertido sin remedio al repetir en mi mente: «quiero volver a follar a ese maldito hombre». Daba igual, ante los ojos de cualquiera era una puta más, y mientras nadie se entere de lo que hacía y lo que mi mente divagaba, no tendría por qué avergonzarme.

Un hombre se le acercó y comenzaron a platicar, traté de distraerme viendo a las bailarinas pero parecía no funcionar, volví la mirada y ahora aquel tipo le susurraba cosas al oído, me puse de pie y fui a la segunda planta para despegar mis ojos de aquel espectáculo.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se creía al irresistible o qué? No podía ser posible que pudiese atraer tantos hombres como quisiera, mucho menos pretender comportarse como una mujer.

No entiendo por qué me enoja, en serio.

Ese infeliz, diciendo lo mismo a todos sus amantes. Y los pobres imbéciles que le creen. Si tan solo lo vieran bien, es una puta más, una puta corriente más…

Sí, eso era.

Pedí algo de beber y me asomé desde el segundo piso, ahí seguía, el hombre lo besó y él correspondió fácilmente acariciándole el cabello. El tipo era asqueroso. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Me fui por algún tiempo a dar una vuelta, esperando que al volver ya no estuviera ahí, sin embargo mi mente no dejaba de formular los diferentes escenarios en donde ese imbécil se lo llevaría a follar. ¿Su casa?, ¿un hotel?, ¿su auto?

¡Maldita sea! La ansiedad me devoraba y cuando volví los encontré ya en una mesa, riendo como si estuviesen demasiado divertidos. Algo pasó por mi mente y me acerqué.

Sí, lo sé, fue un verdadero acto idiota.

- El jefe te busca –dije autoritario, así, sin más.

Me miró con enojo, como si le hubiera interrumpido en algo sumamente importante.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó fingiendo esa dulce voz de mujer.

- Arriba, en donde siempre. Te quiere ahora. –ejecuté alejándome de ahí.

Esperé a que se apartara y se encaminara a las escaleras, con disimulo me aproximé desde atrás y lo tomé del brazo.

- Qué diablos… -exclamó al tiempo que era empujado por mí para subir las escaleras—. Tom, suéltame.

No le hice caso y lo llevé a jalones, intentaba apartarse pero yo no se lo permití, llegamos al pasillo de los baños y él intento forcejear, gritó, pero el ruido del lugar minimizó su berrinche.

- ¿Qué haces? Déjame.

Lo empujé en el interior y por fortuna no había nadie ahí, me miró indignado y yo cerré la puerta.

No iba a dejar que alguien más se lo llevara, por esta noche tendría que volver a ser mío.

Aunque después... ¡bah!, a la mierda lo que pase después.


	9. Chapter 9

Ese tonto me había arrastrado tan fuerte que de seguro me dejaría un moretón en el brazo.

- Con que el jefe me hablaba –dije irónico masajeando mi brazo izquierdo mientras él me miraba desde la puerta.

- Deberías agradecérmelo, imbécil –respondió agresivamente—. Ese tipo con el que estabas era terrible.

- ¿Y eso qué?, ¿desde cuándo te importa con quienes se enredan las putas del Inferno?

Él intentó responder pero se quedó sin palabras, de inmediato sonreí.

- ¿O será acaso que tienes celos?

- ¿Celos? Eso quisieras, idiota.

- Ah, claro, ¿entonces por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? Por dios, el baño de hombres es asqueroso.

Caminé hacia la puerta y él dio un paso al frente interponiéndose.

- De aquí no sales.

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Quién lo dice?

- Yo.

Lo empujé fuertemente e intenté tocar la perilla pero él me tomó del brazo atrayéndome a su cuerpo, estaba enojado, así que puse resistencia y volví a empujarlo, él me tomó de las muñecas y me puso de espaldas contra la pared, gemí ante su brusquedad.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Sin soltarme pasó su mano hasta mi nuca y me atrajo a sus labios, yo no me dejé y moví la cara, me tomó de la mandíbula con una mano y con la otra de la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo. Me besó tan posesivamente como Dante lo hacía, y eso, sin duda me desagradaba demasiado, gruñí entre sus labios y lo tomé de sus largas rastas castañas halando su cabeza para que me dejara, él tomó mi brazo y yo le di un golpe en la entrepierna que lo hizo soltarme de inmediato.

- Hijo de puta –exclamó a lo que yo me aparté.

Estaba por alcanzar la perilla pero me volvió a tomar de la cintura alzándome y llevándome lejos de esta, él sí que era fuerte, grité pero todo pareciera sordo por el ruido estridente de afuera, me puso sobre las losetas del lavamanos y yo le di una fuerte cachetada que lo hizo tambalear, me bajé sumamente enfurecido. ¿Qué pensaba este salvaje?

Nadie trata a Amber de esa manera, mucho menos él.

- Imbécil, si tantas ganas tienes de coger, vete con otra que conmigo no lo conseguirás.

- ¿Ah no? Pues aquel día parecía que sí querías y mucho. –respondió audaz mientras tocaba su mejilla.

- Ya lo dijiste, tarado. La otra vez, ahora estoy trabajando, y créeme, no estoy aquí para regalarme a un maldito subordinado.

- Con que quieres dinero, ¿no es así? –dijo acercándose a lo que yo retrocedí manteniendo la distancia—. Perfecto. ¿Cuánto quieres?

- Idiota.

Bufé y caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta, no avancé mucho cuando él me tomó del cabello para detenerme, ese maldito salvaje quería estropearme o qué.

- Ya te dije que tú no te vas…

Me tomó de la cintura y yo lo machaqué con un pisotón de mis botas de punta, soltó una maldición y me giré para darle un puñetazo pero sujetó mi mano antes de que llegara a su cara.

- ¡Maldito! –gritó al sujetarme.

- ¡Suéltame imbécil!

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –me dijo retadoramente soltando mis manos—, te defiendes como marica.

Eso me enfureció, en verdad que lo hizo, quise romperle la cara en esos instantes, esa bella cara de pervertido que me miraba fijamente mientras se acercaba.

Me fui contra él intentando darle de puñetazos pero él los esquivó todos tomando mis muñecas fuertemente, intenté patearle pero entre el forcejeo, el tacón de las botas resbaló haciéndome caer sentado en el piso, él soltó una carcajada burlesca sin soltarme de las muñecas, y yo me moví haciendo otro esfuerzo más por soltarme.

- Estúpido bastardo –gruñí sintiéndome el idiota más idiota de todos.

Me movía y pataleaba y a él parecía divertirle.

- Creo que alguien necesita…ayuda.

Sin soltarme se inclinó pasando uno de sus fuertes brazos por mi cintura y aprisionándome contra su pecho me levantó observando mis labios de una manera hambrienta, dejé de poner resistencia y cuando mis pies tocaron el piso él acaricio mi mejilla, estaba por acercarse pero puse la mano en su pecho.

- Ni pienses que lo vas a conseguir así.

Él sonrió y pasó su lengua por mis labios, ¡oh dios!

- No pensaba hacerlo así.

Acto seguido volvió a besarme, y yo apreté entre mi mano la tela de su playera que a mi perspectiva era enorme para su cuerpo. Bajó las manos acariciando mis caderas y muslos mientras profundizábamos más en ese beso que estaba lleno de desesperación, ansias… deseo.

No sé si habrá algún límite para la pasión en un beso, pero podría decir que ese beso era lo más apasionado y delicioso que pude haber experimentado en mi vida. Lo más exquisito, excitante y caliente que pude haber tenido, sentí que me sofocaba de un momento a otro y él parecía no querer apartarse de mi boca.

- Debo… debo volver… -dije agitado intentando empujarlo pero mis fuerzas se habían ido.

- Olvida eso –respondió trazando un camino de besos entre mis labios, mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello.

- Van a sospechar… -agregué mientras me mordía los labios al sentir el tacto de mi piel con los suyos—. Le dirán a Dante.

- Dante no está –dijo subiendo y mordisqueando mi oreja, solté un suspiro y él pasó sus manos por mi trasero.

- De todos modos, yo, yo estaba con… con ese hombre.

- ¿Y qué? –dijo volviendo a mis labios—, para él, tú estás con tu jefe.

- Pero... no. ¡No!

Lo empujé por completo intentando soportar el calor de mi cuerpo, pero él volvió a atraparme empujándome de frente contra el lavamanos, se puso detrás de mí metiendo su mano por debajo de la camisa, me tomó del cabello haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás siguiendo con su provocación.

- Dime, ¿cómo actuarías ante una situación así? ¿Eh?, Dime, Amber –susurró a mi oído observándome por el reflejo del espejo.

El maldito se estaba vengando por lo de la vez pasada, ahora la víctima era ¿yo?, esto no era posible, no, no podía.

Empezó a desabotonar la camisa, mientras continuaba besándome, y yo parecía inmóvil mientras observaba todos sus movimientos en el espejo. Él verdaderamente me estaba poniendo duro, y yo parecía un imbécil que sólo se concretaba a suspirar ante sus caricias.

Sus manos, sus besos, su voz me encanta. Todo él me fascina.

- Hueles tan bien –susurró mientras comenzaba a abrir mi pantalón—. Eres tan… Joder, me gustas.

Sonreí, eso era lo que tanto había ansiado escuchar, pero no tan pronto como estaba pasando, giré la cara hacia él y dejé que me besara mientras bajaba la mano hasta mi sexo, apretado y duro, él comenzó a masajearlo sobre la ropa y yo solté un suspiro contra sus labios.

- También te gusto ¿no es así? –me dijo entre besos—. ¿Te gusta lo que te hago?

- Me fascina –respondí con voz rasposa acariciando su cabeza—, me fascina que me tengas entre tus manos.

- ¿Y dentro de ti? –murmuró mientras su mano tocaba directamente mi sexo, empezaba a bajar mis pantalones.

- También. Eso… eso me enloquece –respondí dejando que me bajara todo, le di otro beso.

- Bien, eso me agrada –empezó a mover su mano, arriba, abajo, y yo me estremecí mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi vientre.

- No, suave no –suspiré con los ojos cerrados poniendo la mano sobre la suya.

- Con que eres intenso… -dijo en una risilla pervertida.

Él apretó mi pene y solté un gemido que le sacó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras, Amber.

Acarició mis muslos y fue moviéndose hasta mis caderas, apoyé las manos sobre las losetas y vi cómo él escupió hacia su mano empezando a lubricarme.

- Ah, Tom… -suspiré al sentir su primera invasión, moví las caderas ayudándole a que me penetrara y él me dio un beso entre el cabello.

Estuvo algún tiempo follándome con los dedos, y yo me sentía morir entre sus manos, abrió sus pantalones y sentí rozar la gloria cuando su pene se frotó contra mí. Joder, me iba a correr con sólo vernos, relamí mis labios y empujé el trasero hacia atrás dejando que rozara más conmigo.

- Estás tan grande… -dije mirándolo desde el espejo, él me jaló del pene y volví a soltar un chillido.

- Y todo esto… va a ser tuyo –me dijo al oído y yo sentí desvanecerme—. Espero y esto te duela.

Volvió a escupir su mano y pasarla por mi entrada, de inmediato me tomó del cabello haciendo una gran maraña envuelta en su puño y empujó la parte superior de mi cuerpo hacia adelante, mis caderas que topaban con el lavamanos se empujaron hacia él; luego, lo sentí en mí.

Se deslizó fácilmente pero, el malestar al sentirlo me hizo quejarme de dolor, estuvo un momento sin moverse y acarició con su otra mano mi cadera, lo vi desde el reflejo, el sudor perlaba su frente y sus ojos parecían carbones encendidos, me sonrió y empezó a moverse, rápido, fuerte, sin piedad.

- ¡Mierda! –grité, él no podía empezar así.

Se golpeaba contra mí y yo comencé a jadear mientras buscaba mi sexo que palpitaba por atención, comencé a jalarlo mientras Tom se movía contra mí, soltó mi cabello y puso sus manos sobre mi trasero, abriéndome para poder torturarme más, de un momento a otro me encontraba gimiendo como loco, tan fuerte como mi voz podía, y él, él disfrutando desde su sitio, con su respiración entre cortada y sus caricias me estaba yendo a otro mundo, estaba delirando, observando la dulce perspectiva de verme inclinado para él, y a él moviéndose contra mí, con el placer en su cara, con el deseo en sus gestos y su voz. Dios. Con sólo verlo me iba a correr.

- ¿Te… gusta? –me preguntó, ¿qué acaso no escuchaba mis gritos?

Asentí, en esos momentos ya ni podía articular palabra alguna, apoyé mis manos sobre la superficie del lavamanos y comencé a mover mis caderas a la par de las de él, me estaba muriendo, él enterraba sus dedos contra mi espalda, y yo gritaba peor que perra en celo.

Me encantaba, maldita sea, él me encantaba.

Él sudaba y yo también, el cabello que caía por mi cara me impedía ver ya con claridad sus gestos mientras tomaba mis caderas y las chocaba fuertemente contra él.

Esto era la gloria.

- Muévete, ¡joder! Muévete –gruñí entre dientes mientras todo en mi ser se ponía de cabeza.

Él aceleró y yo apreté los labios, volví mi atención a mi miembro que parecía a punto de estallar, mis piernas temblaban, este hombre estaba acabando conmigo, y yo lo estaba disfrutando. Estábamos gritando peor que animales dentro de ese lugar que parecía pequeño y sofocante, apretó mis caderas mientras continuaba con ese vaivén mortal y seductor.

- Me vengo… me vengo… ¡Ah! –gruñó con los ojos cerrados.

- Sigue, sigue, sigue, maldita sea. –demandé en un gemido mientras aceleraba mis movimientos.

Estábamos en el mismo momento, en el mismo espacio, con los mismos pensamientos, estábamos en sincronía, porque nuestros gemidos eran sonoros y deliciosos, nuestros cuerpos estaban llegando a su límite casi a la par, estábamos unidos, tan unidos que casi nos corremos juntos, primero él, después yo.

El culo me dolía pero no me importaba, este hombre me había hecho disfrutarlo, me hube perdido por unos instantes, sólo observando su reflejo, cansado, satisfecho, perfecto.

- Mierda, necesito algo de tomar –dijo terminando esa deliciosa unión que teníamos.

Bajé la cabeza para reponerme, lo vi subirse los pantalones, en realidad esperaba a que huyera como la vez pasada, a que escapara de lo que acaba de hacer y disfrutar, sin embargo, no pasó. No pasó nada de lo que yo esperaba.

Me moví para subir mis pantalones y una mirada nos dejó en completo silencio, él se lavó las manos y echó bastante agua en su cara, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando su celular sonó, él miró de quien se trataba y su rostro palideció de inmediato.

Respondió y me miró seriamente mientras el interlocutor hablaba, yo terminaba de acomodar mi ropa lo más rápido posible sin perder los detalles de su efímera conversación.

- De acuerdo, ahí estaré.

La llamada terminó y supe de inmediato de quien se trataba.

- Dante –afirmé.

- Sí. Al menos da gracias a que llamó ahora y no antes.

Me tocó la mejilla y salió, sí, así como si nada. Me miré al espejo y una sonrisa se asomó por mi rostro. Me había jodido la noche de trabajo, sin embargo, siendo él, podría pasarlo por alto.

Y justo como había dicho, estando él cerca, todo iba a ser más divertido.

Jamás me había detenido a describir lo hermoso que era ese tal Tom Kaulitz, debo admitirlo, en cuestión de amantes soy poco observador, pero en ese instante en que lo tuve tan cerca, de nuevo, no pude evitar observarle mejor, digo, es inevitable no mirar a semejante hombre follarte de manera tan deliciosa, su rostro, sus gestos, todo aquello me había impactado esa noche, y eso que llevaba bastante tiempo tratando al sujeto en cuestión.

Sus ojos, sus malditos ojos marrones me hipnotizaban, y hasta hoy descubrí que cada que me miraban tenían ese destello perverso que revolvía todo en mi interior, eran dominantes, fieros, casi incontrolables cuando se encendían, justo como en esos instantes en que me miró por el reflejo del espejo. Sus manos, tan fuertes, me parecieron hermosas al tenerlas entre las mías; y sus labios, sus benditos labios, carnosos, deliciosos, provocadores, y la pieza en su labio inferior, que parecía parte provocativa de esa boca, que al igual que su dueño, estaban creados para provocar, me traían loco, completamente loco.

Es que el sólo hecho de pensar en su cuerpo, en esa sonrisa pervertida, y esa manera de poseer tan fantástica, simplemente es para extasiarse con tan sólo imaginarlo.

Su rostro, tan perfecto y simétrico, su nariz perfilada y su sonrisa embriagadora noqueaban a cualquiera, y sí, entre esos "cualquieras" estaba yo, ahí como idiota pensándolo y añorándolo mientras se suponía que acomodaba la cámara para otra sesión de fotografías, recordé cómo iba vestido minutos antes cuando lo vi, iba de playera blanca, estorbosa para mis ojos ya que estaba literalmente enorme para lo que su cuerpo era. En sí, todo su estilo parecía ser un insulto a mi perspectiva, ¿qué le pasaba?, con esa anatomía era terrible que usara esos costales como ropa.

Me senté un momento en el piso, observando hacia la puerta, pensaba en las tantas cosas que ese hombre podría hacer y mi piel se erizaba con tan sólo imaginar. El peligro de escondernos para no ser vistos era tan excitante como embriagador, y yo aún estaba intoxicado de ello. Lo vi aparecer, y no supe si era fantasía de mi mente o algún pensamiento extraño; llevaba una gorra oscura y su clásica banda de algodón sobre la frente, sonrió hacia mí y me ofreció la mano mientras sonreía.

- ¿Te quedarás ahí por siempre? -dijo al notar mi tardanza al aceptar su mano.

Supe que eso no era ninguna fantasía, me levanté de inmediato por mí mismo. Eso de tenernos solos en una habitación no era nada bueno.

Si ya lo sabía yo, después de esos dos encuentros con él.

- ¿Qué quieres? –me crucé de brazos y poyé la espalda contra la pared, él movió la cabeza y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo.

- Toma. Esto es para ti. –tendió el sobre color manila hacia mí y yo fruncí las cejas al no entender.

- ¿Qué es?

- Dinero –espetó dando una ligera mirada hacia atrás para luego acercarse a mí—. Espero esto solvente lo de ayer. –susurró cerca de mi rostro.

Con la orilla del sobre acarició mi mejilla y se acercó lo suficiente como para darme un beso, pero no lo hizo, yo tomé el sobre y lo aparté de su mano, él sonrió y se alejó.

- Ni creas que esto será siempre –advertí casi indignado—, no pretenderás interrumpir mis horas de trabajo con tus estúpidas perversiones.

- No, no. Claro que no –dijo sereno-, pero cuando se pueda, ¿por qué no?

- ¿Por qué no?, imbécil. Se nota que no sabes cómo están las cosas por aquí –intenté intimidarle, trataba de ponérsela difícil.

- Lo sé, y es por eso que precisamente…

- ¡Doll! Ya están listos todos –interrumpió Margaret abriendo la puerta. Yo escondí entre mi ropa el sobre y Tom se movió hacia la puerta.

- Entonces te encargo eso… -dijo como quien continúa una conversación impersonal—. No lo olvides.

Me dio un rápido vistazo, asentí y salió, Margaret continuó con lo suyo y yo no pude más que sonreír, ¿qué me había querido decir?, ¿le valía poco el hecho de saber que no podía acercarse y que podrían matarlo por eso?

Ese tipo estaba loco, estaba arrojando los dados al aire, arriesgándose y arriesgándome, sin embargo, eso mismo lo hacía tan excitante y encantador. Todos ahí sabíamos que yo, principalmente, no podía enredarme con ningún subordinado; pero da igual, mientras esto sea secreto y Dante siga concentrado en otras cosas y no tanto en mí, podría manejarlo, manejarlo tan bien como hasta ahora.

- ¡Ahh!, te gusta, ¿verdad?, ¡te gusta, maldita zorra hambrienta!

Me tenía sujetado de la quijada mientras me decía una cantidad de insultos que casi ni comprendía, yo por mi parte seguía moviendo mis caderas de arriba hacia abajo sobre él mientras me mordía los labios entre los gemidos que me provocaba, con la palma de la mano me golpeó en la cadera mientras continuaba dando de sentones sobre su regazo.

- ¡Muévete más rápido! Idiota –demandó tomándome de las caderas.

Busqué sus labios y él correspondió, por un momento nos detuvimos de ese frenético vaivén y empecé a mover las caderas de manera circular mientras él me tomaba de la nuca besándome como de costumbre, ansioso, hambriento, tan posesivo que por un momento me dejaba sin control de mí mismo.

- Me encanta cuando lo haces así, Dante… -le susurré a los labios en cuanto me dejó apartar.

Era bien sabido que odiaba que me trataran de esa manera. Sin embargo, no pude hacer más, él era "mi dueño" y contradecirle era casi como ponerme la pistola en la boca.

Me tomó de la cintura y me recostó sobre la cama, acarició mi rostro y me permitió mirarle a los ojos, volvió a besarme y yo lo abracé del cuello, volvió a penetrarme y chillé ante el contacto, se apartó y me golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano, comenzó a moverse rápido, subió mis piernas hacia sus hombros impulsándose más y más, me aferré a las sábanas color rojo vino mientras gemía como loco, me tenía de las caderas empujándome a su conveniencia, mientras yo me revolvía y cruzaba las piernas alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí –asentí mordiendo mis labios.

- Repítelo –demandó azotando sus caderas contra mí-. Dilo, perra.

- Me… me gusta… ¡Ah! –grité casi sin controlar el volumen de mi voz.

Cerraba los ojos mientras él se deleitaba mirándome, sabía que lo hacía, que le encantaba observarme para poder aumentar su emoción, lo conocía tan bien que sabía qué gestos lo prendían aún más, a él le encantaba, Amber le encantaba.

¿Y a quién no le gustaría?

Ella le ofrece cuanto él quiere, de la manera y al momento en que se le ocurre, Dante bien sabe que no con cualquiera puede ser de esa manera, sin embargo, ella estaba ahí, para ser sometida, humillada y agredida cuántas veces él desee, era su vía de escape, su desahogo, su sostén. Y aunque a veces el compartir a su lado sea algo doloroso y extraño, Dante tenía bien en cuenta que la única persona capaz de estar a su lado era Amber… esa que tenía en esos momentos debajo suyo, a la cual follaba como si nada más para eso estuviera hecha, como si fuese sólo eso, una vía de escape.

Bastante tiempo me ha tomado para acostumbrarme a los tratos agresivos de ese hombre. Ahora me daba igual, o pretendía que lo era, todos sus golpes e insultos, o incluso sus castigos, sabía que a pesar de eso me prefería, me necesitaba, me anhelaba cuando no me tenía cerca, y mientras me tomaba y me movía a su gusto, no podía más que pensar en eso; su dependencia hacia mí era más íntima de lo que se supone que es, por eso seguía yo a su lado, por eso él me había regalado los anillos de plata que estaban tirados en alguna parte de la habitación, por eso somos cómplices, cayendo en el mismo fango y hundiéndonos en el mismo infierno.

Ninguna otra puta podría soportar tanta humillación y cargo de conciencia, o era una cosa, o era otra, pero Amber podía con ambas, como Dante quería.

Porque yo era justo lo que él quería…

Tomé mi sexo mientras él continuaba moviéndose, estaba a punto de correrme, y él apartó mis manos, volví a buscar consuelo, pero él volvió a alejarme, esta vez sujetándome de las muñecas y aprisionándolas con su mano sobre mi cabeza, él se movía y yo sentía el palpitar de mi miembro necesitado de atención, tocaron la puerta pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso, me tomó en su mano masturbándome a la par de sus movimientos, estaba a punto de estallar y él lo sintió, aprisionó mi sexo en su áspera mano y cubrió la abertura, yo volví a chillar y él rió.

- Tú te corres hasta que yo diga, preciosa… -gruñó agitadamente.

- Ah, Da…Dante… no…

Él seguía y seguía hasta que se corrió en mí, yo chillaba de dolor e incluso mis ojos parecían lagrimar ante tal presión en mi cuerpo.

- Por favor… -supliqué, con voz adolorida, eso era lo que ese maldito quería, gozaba con ello, y yo, simplemente lo odiaba.

Suspiró ante la exquisita sensación del orgasmo, me miró y me apretó aún más, quise mover mis manos pero él puso más fuerza.

- Convénceme –dijo maliciosamente—, sino me quedaré así todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Dante… por favor… ya… ya no puedo –gemí apretando los ojos—. ¡Por favor. Maldita sea! Yo necesito… ¡duele!

Lo dije con todo el sentimiento contenido en mí y él me soltó acompañando mi liberación con movimientos frenéticos de su mano, ayudándome así a olvidar un poco la tensión.

La puerta volvió a sonar, apartó mis piernas y se inclinó a besarme, estaba satisfecho, al menos por ahora, soltó mis manos, y aunque el malestar aún permanecía, me aferré a su cuello y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, golpearon de nuevo la puerta, esta vez insistentemente, nuestro beso fue cortado por una maldición suya, me empujó apartándose de mí, se levantó de la cama y se echó encima la bata negra de satín, caminó furioso hacia la puerta, todos sus hombres sabían que cuando él se encerraba en la habitación, ningún poder humano debía interrumpirlo.

Estaba ansioso por escuchar los gritos y regaños.

- ¡Qué bien que abres! –era la voz de Johansson, se notaba alterado.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres? –Dante le habló de mala gana cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Yo me levanté de la cama y suavemente caminé hacia la puerta para escuchar su plática.

- Parece que no sabes cuáles son las reglas… -bufó enojado-. Más vale que esto sea importante.

- Y lo es –dijo de inmediato el ruso—. Si no fuera así, no sería capaz de interrumpirte.

- Habla…

- Se trata de los americanos –dijo en tono serio—. En la tarde que estábamos llevando la mercancía para Dresden, fuimos atacados, cuatro de nosotros murieron por el choque en la carretera.

- ¡Qué! –exclamó sorprendido, bueno, yo también lo estaba.

- Condujimos hasta ahí, en la ciudad los perdimos y fue ahí donde pudimos conseguir ayuda. Se llevaron la mercancía del otro auto. Parecían pirañas al no querer dejarnos.

- Malditos sean. Johansson… dime que todo está bien con Tom –sentí cómo disminuyó la voz y me pegué aún más a la puerta.

¿Por qué tanto interés en él?

- Está bien –tranquilizó el ruso—. Aunque con algunas heridas, pero nada de gravedad. El muy idiota intentó derribar a uno, y eso casi le cuesta…

- ¡Eres un imbécil! –soltó enfurecido elevando otra vez la voz—. Bien sabes que a él no debes llevarlo para esos movimientos.

- No sabíamos que nos iban a interceptar –justificó Johansson de inmediato—. Dante, él ya no es un niño, debe aprender a cómo librarse de estos líos.

- Ya ha librado bastantes como para que tú lo expongas con tu ineptitud –dijo furioso—. Lo quiero aquí, en la ciudad, bajo mis dominios, ¿entendido?

- Sí.

- Si algo le llegara a pasar a ese muchacho… bien sabes lo que te pasará a ti. –soltó amenazante y Johansson no respondió más.

De acuerdo, esto se ponía cada vez más extraño, ¿por qué tanta protección con él?

- Escucha –dijo Dante—, reforzaremos los envíos a ver si esos hijos de puta se atreven a enfrentarse cuando estemos preparados. Haré unas cuantas llamadas para eso y tú… ya sabes qué hacer.

Corrí hacia la cama y me lancé sobre ella, unos segundos bastaron para que él abriera la puerta y me fulminara con la mirada.

- Vístete y vete. –ordenó mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, desaparecí de ahí.

Una camioneta me llevó hacia un _Subway, _en el edificio del _GRK Holding_ que se encontraba a algunas esquinas del departamento, el plan era llevarme hasta ahí pero preferí bajarme en ese lugar para intentar comer y pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Entré y ordené una ensalada, en realidad no supe ni qué contenía o cuándo me la comí, en mi mente sólo estaba esa efímera conversación entre Dante y el ruso Johansson, y mientras más lo pensaba, más me intrigaba. Dante jamás se había preocupado tanto por algún trabajador suyo, ni siquiera por mí, y ahora parece que ese raro interés por Tom lo hacía tan protector con él.

Es decir, poco le valía que sus hombres murieran por él, Dante era así, la vida y la muerte le daban igual, y siempre decía que quien muriera en algún enfrentamiento es porque fue demasiado débil para continuar. Incluso se alegraba de quienes morían, sólo por el hecho de ya no estar estorbando en sus objetivos.

Ahora, ¿por qué proteger a Tom?

No sabía nada de su historia antes de pertenecer a sus trabajadores, pero no me imagino más que un simple muchacho adolescente y rebelde que prefirió el desorden que Dante le ofrecía a una sencilla vida normal como todos los reunidos en ese restaurante.

Por más que lo pensaba, no le veía nada especial para que Dante actuara de esa manera, no había conexión alguna que me hiciera creer otra cosa, ni siquiera en el aspecto sexual podría relacionarles; Dante me había reiterado infinidad de veces que a pesar de estarme follando casi todas las noches, él seguía por su preferencia hacia las mujeres, y por ello era que siempre que nos reuníamos tenía que llevar atuendos por demás femeninos, él jamás se fijaría en un tipo como Tom. Poco llevaba de conocerlo y podía decir que ninguno de los dos tendría semejantes preferencias.

Aunque, claro, ambos coincidían conmigo, que no era precisamente una mujer…

Algo había ahí oculto, quizá Dante le deba algún favor, de algo o alguien, a lo mejor los padres de Tom terminan siendo antiguos socios o compañeros de Dante y es por ello que él se siente con la obligación de protegerlo.

Maldita sea, ya estoy pensando estupideces.

Debía de llegar al fondo de eso, pero tal pareciera que mi mente no daba más esa noche, estaba cansado, demasiado. Vi el reloj en la pared y eran más de las diez de la noche, miré mi reflejo en el vidrio que asomaba a la calle y no noté alguna marca de las agresiones de ese imbécil. Salí de ahí, caminé hacia el departamento, pensando que tal vez sea muchísimo mejor averiguar esto con una de las fuentes confiables, y no precisamente Dante.

Amber tenía que saber y llenar ese punto curioso, que por muy peligroso que sea, era seguro que no la iba a matar.


End file.
